Kasih Sayang Yang Telah Menjadi Penghinaan
by Kurogami Varudo
Summary: Apa yang kamu rasakan jika tidak ada seorangpun didunia ini yang memperdulikanmu ?/"Apa dikehidupanku yang dulu aku adalah seorang yang amat jahat?/Kamu selalu direndahkan dan dikucilkan,tidak ada yang menolongmu./Ada saat suatu hari kamu memberikan KASIH SAYANG namun bagi mereka itu semua merupakan PENGHINAAN/Arrgggghhhh/ , M ( untuk tutur kata ),Teenager Life, sasufemnaru
1. Prolog

Kasih sayang yang telah menjadi penghinaan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Original strory from Author

 **Warning!**  
Femnaru , OOC , dan segala kekurangan lainnya

~Kasih sayang yang telah menjadi penghinaan~

Prolog

Ketika tak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang memperdulikanmu.  
Kau hanya akan merasakan kegelapan yang menyakitkan

" Apa ? di kehidupanku yang dulu , aku adalah seorang yang amat jahat ? "

Namun , saat ada satu orang yang mulai memperhatikanmu ,  
Kenyataan yang sebenarnya , dia hanya mempermainkan mu . Dan kau merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat .

" Apa salahku padanya Tuhan ? hiks "

Kenyataan lainnya , kau masih mempunyai satu orang keluarga yang tersisa . Satu-satunya keluargamu yang tersisa tidak memandangmu dengan hangat , melainkan penuh kebencian karena tragedy 'itu'

" Pembunuh "

" Sampai kapan aku seperti ini ? sampai kapan ?"

Hingga.. Satu-satunya jalan yang melepaskanmu dari permasalahan dunia ini kau nekad melakukannya .

" Aku , ingin sekali seperti burung itu . Yang bisa terbang bebas kemana-mana "

Kau berfikir-fikir , apakah ini jalan hidupnya ? kau mengingat bagaimana saat kau mencoba  
memberikan KASIH SAYANG pada orang-orang disekitarmu . Namun , semua itu TELAH MENJADI PENGHINAAN bagi mereka .

" Aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhh "

~Kasih sayang yang telah menjadi penghinaan~

Jeng-jeng ~(^o^)~ Ini baru prolog saja dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu AKB48 Keibetsu shiteita aijou yang kalau diartikan menjadi KASIH SAYANG YANG TELAH MENJADI PENGHINAAN . Yaa hanya ini dulu dari saya , karena saya author baru disini . Semoga teman-teman sekalian suka dengan karya saya . Terimakasih


	2. Chapter 1

Kasih sayang yang telah menjadi penghinaan

All Char Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto  
Original story by Author

 **Warning !**  
femnaru , typo , OC , OOC , dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Chapter : Awal dari penghinaan…dimulai

" Pemirsa , 3 hari yang lalu telah ditemukan mayat gadis pelajar yang diketahui bernama Ten-ten mati akibat bunuh diri yang ia lakukan dengan cara terjun dari lantai 4 mall konoha'O . Diketahui , gadis yang bernama ten-ten melakukan aksi bunuh diri karena tidak tahan akan pembullyan di sekolahnya. Menurut saksi mata kejadian itu….CLICK "

Televisi yang awalnya menyala lalu mati akibat gadis berambut pirang sebahu dengan iris mata biru seperti langit musim panas dan kulit putih susu menekan tombol off pada remot TV.

' Malang sekali gadis itu , tapi dia bebas sekarang . sedangkan aku ' batinnya sedih . Setelah itu gadis yang berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah . Naruto hanya tinggal bersama dengan kakak laki-lakinya yang bernama Kurama . Dia bersekolah di Konoha International High School atau KIHS dan dia sekarang duduk dibangku kelas 10-A .

Naruto termasuk gadis yang pintar , namun karena sikapnya yang pendiam dan selalu murung sehingga membuatnya menjadi sasaran pembullyan disekolahnya . Disekolah naruto selalu di bully dan di jauhi , dia tidak tahu mengapa mereka melakukan itu . Dari dia duduk dibangku SMP hingga sekarang SMA dia selalu di bully dan di jauhi . Bahkan naruto yakin , dunia tidak mau menerima keberadaannya yang seakan-akan hanya sebuah sampah yang harus dibuang . Kakaknya pun memperlakukan naruto seperti seorang yang tidak saling mengenal . Karena , kurama masih mempunyai dendam pada naruto akan kejadian 'itu' . Orangtua mereka(naruto-kurama) sudah meninggal dunia 4 tahun yang lalu karena suatu peristiwa penembakan di Konoha Mall'O . Pernah suatu hari , naruto mulai mencoba berteman dengan orang-orang disekolahnya , namun apa ? tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau berteman dengan naruto bahkan mereka memandang naruto dengan pandangan menjijikan . Setelah selesai berberes-beres naruto segara berangkat sekolah karena dia tidak mau ketinggalan bis untuk pergi sekolah . Naruto juga tidak lupa mengunci rumahnya dan membawa kunci itu kesekolah .

Sebenarnya orang tua naruto meninggalkan harta warisan yang sangat banyak untuk mereka berdua . Namun , kakaknya mengambil sekitar 90% dari harta warisan itu dan hanya menyisakan naruto 10% dari harta warisan itu . Naruto tidak mengeluh karena hal itu , harta warisan itu sebenarnya sudah habis namun naruto melakukan part-time di sebuah kedai ramen kecil . Di perjalanan menuju sekolah naruto selalu berhenti dekat dengan pemakaman umum yang dekat dengan salah satu gereja di konoha . Naruto menyempatkan untuk mengunjungi makam orang tuanya . Mengapa orang tua naruto dimakamkan di pemakaman umum ? karena itu adalah permintaan mereka sebelum mereka meninggal . Mereka mengatakan kalau seandainya mereka dimakamkan di pemakaman yang elit , apakah akan berpengaruh pada mereka di 'sana' nanti ? tentu tidak. Naruto sempat memanjatkan doa untuk kedua orang tuanya agar mereka selalu tenang di 'sana' . Setelah itu naruto pergi meninggal kan pemakaman dan menuju gereja yang tidak besar namun tidak kecil juga , ia masuk dan melakukan kegiatan sehari-seharinya yaitu memanjatkan doa. ' Tuhan , terimakasih atas segala yang kau berikan selama ini . Ku berdoa , semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang baik untukku . Amin ' selesai memanjatkan doa naruto lanjut berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya yang tidak jauh dari gereja ini . Ia sengaja berhenti di pemakaman dan berjalan dari pemakaman ke sekolah agar lebih menghemat uang .

Pukul 06.45 , Naruto sudah sampai didepan sekolah lalu memasuki gedung sekolah . KIHS adalah sekolah SMA Internasional yang terkenal di Jepang yang memiliki 4 gedung yang besar . Gedung pertama adalah gedung ruang kelas yang terdiri dari Lantai 1 ( kelas 10 ) , Lantai 2 ( kelas 11 ) , Lantai 3 ( kelas 12 ) dan Atap sekolah . Gedung kedua adalah gedung ruang guru dan kepala sekolah serta ruang Organisasi sekolah . Gedung ke 3 adalah gedung untuk Aula sekolah dan Ruang Ekskul music dan Drama . Gedung ke 4 merupakan gedung ruang berbagai Ekskul dan kolam Renang . Di samping itu , KIHS memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap dan masuk sebagai sekolah favorit pelajar di sekolah . Taman KIHS juga berbentuk Lingkaran besar dengan sisi-sisi taman dihiasi berbagai bunga dan pohon Sakura yang indah dan ditengah taman terdapat kolam kecil yang membuat taman bertambah indah .

Kembali ke cerita , saat Naruto hendak memasuki ruang kelasnya dia langsung dikejutkan dengan meja dan kursi tempatnya belajar ditumpuki sampah . Ya , murid-murid di KIHS sangat membenci Naruto karena sikap Naruto yang cenderung seperti orang murung dan mereka pernah mendengar kalau orangtua Naruto meninggal karena Naruto .

" Hahhhhh " keluh Naruto lalu membersihkan mejanya . Teman-teman sekelasnya menertawakan Naruto karena bagi mereka Duka naruto ada Suka Cita mereka . Setelah Naruto membersihkan tempat duduknya dia langsung menempatinya dan menyiapkan buku yang akan dia pelajari hari ini . 15 menit berlalu dan sensei yang mengajar akhirnya masuk keruang kelas dan memulai pelajaran . Saat sensei yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu sedang menerangkan pelajaran mereka , Naruto hendak mengambil sesuatu dalam kolong mejanya dan dia menemukan secarik kertas . Narutopun membuka kertas itu dan membaca tulisan bertinta MERAH itu dan terkejut . Isi kertas " KAU NAMPAK SELALU MURUNG . KENAPA KAU TIDAK MATI SAJA DARIPADA MENGHABISKAN HIDUPMU DENGAN SIA-SIA . LAGIPULA TIDAK ADA ORANG YANG PERDULI PADAMU BAHKAN DUNIAPUN TIDAK MEMPERDULIKANMU HAHAHHA . SARANKU LEBIH BAIK KAU MATI SAJA "

'Apa ? dikehidupanku yang dulu , aku adalah seorang yang amat jahat ? "' batinnya sedih tanpa menyadari Sensei yang mengajar memanggil namanya berkali-kali "naruto" "huh , NARUTO " teriak sensei , narutopun tersentak akibat teriakan senseinya .

" Iya sensei " ucap naruto , sensei yang diketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi itupun langsung memerintahkan naruto untuk mengerjakan soal yang sudah dia buat di papan tulis " Sekarang kamu kerjakan soal yang sudah sensei tulis di papan tulis " Naruto yang mengertipun maju kedepan dan mengerjakan soal-soal di papan tulis dengan mudah . Murid-murid yang melihat itu terkagum-kagum , pasalnya mereka tahu kalau soal yang ada dipapan tulis itu sangat sulit dan Kakashi sensei sengaja memberikan soal yang sangat sulit bahkan belum di bahas . " Saya sudah selesai sensei " ucap Naruto , wajahnya masih saja terlihat murung . " Kamu hebat juga bisa mengerjakan soal itu , dan semua jawabannya benar . Baiklah kembali ke tempat dudukmu dan ingat jangan melamun disaat jam pelajaranku " Ucap Kakashi sensei lalu melanjutkan pelajaran . Murid-murid lain mulai menatap naruto dengan tatapan tidak suka karena dengan mudah naruto mendapat pujian dari sensei yang terkenal killer ini.

Di Lain Kelas , 12-A

" Hei Sasuke , apa kau tahu kalau dikelas 10 ada murid yang selalu murung itu ? bagaimana kalau dia menjadi bahan permainan kita ." Tawar seorang lelaki berambut Jabrik Hitam dengan tato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya "

" Hn " Balas orang yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu dengan nada datarnya dengan berciri-ciri rambut hitam melawan gravitasi dan iris mata Onyxs kepada salah satu sahabatnya . Sasuke CS sedang berkumpul-kumpul di kelas mereka yang kebetulan sensei yang mengajar tidak masuk sekolah . Tidak hanya ada Kiba saja sahabat Sasuke melainkan ada Hyuuga Neji , Sabaku Gaara , Uchiha Sai(1) , dan Shikamaru Nara yang sudah tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi bagaimana rupa mereka .

" Lalu , bagaimana rencana mu ? " Tanya Neji pada Kiba . Yang lain ikut menatap pada Kiba kecuali Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka .

" Gini , salah satu dari kita mendekati dia sampai dia merasa nyaman dan sakiti dia " ucap rencana Kiba.

" Kau , cukup kejam kiba " ucap Gaara .

" hei , hei , hei . Kalian tidak pernah melihatnya ? dia bahkan seperti orang yang tinggal menunggu kapan ajalnya dan akan terasa senang bisa melihat wajah menderitanya " ucap Kiba sambil berbahagia .

" lalu siapa dari salah satu kita yang melakukan rencanamu itu ? " Tanya Sai .

" ummm , aku akan mengundi " Kiba mengundi dengan menulis nama-nama sahabatnya dan dia kocok dan keluar 1 gulungan kecil kertas dan keluar nama SASUKE UCHIHA .

" wahhhh rupanya sepupuku yang keluar namanya " ucap Sai bahagia karena bukan namanya yang keluar .

" Hn " keluh Sasuke .

Mereka setuju untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka besok .

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi , murid murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Saat Naruto hendak berjalan keluar kelas dia melewati kumpulan murid-murid lain juga yang sedang berhamburan . Sedihnya , mereka menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengejek dan tidak suka dan murid-murid yang melewati Naruto sengaja menabrak Naruto dan mereka melihat Naruto dengan tatapan puas . Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa bersedih saja .

" Kapan , Kapan ini berakhir Tuhan ? " ucap lirih Naruto lalu melanjutkan untuk pulang.

T B C

Disini sengaja Aku bikin Sai itu termasuk keluarga Uchiha , karena repot nyari-nyari nama keluarga lainnya .

Balas Review segment :

ericajulyhonoka : Terimakasih telah menyempatkan untuk membaca dan meriview . Mohon bantuannya kak (^0^).

Terimakasih teman-teman yang menyukai bahkan tidak menyukai karya saya ini . Saya masih Author baru di dan masih membutuhkan bantuan dari senpai-senpai author dan reader .

Tolong RIVIEWnya teman-teman.

FLAME ? gk papa untuk dorongan semangat.

WEDOCAREABOUTSASUFEMNARU


	3. Chapter 2

Hai , Author kembali hadir dengan chapter selanjutnya dari KASIH SAYANG YANG TELAH MENJADI PENGHINAAN . Oke langsung baca aja .

HAPPY READING

Kasih sayang yang telah menjadi penghinaan

All char milik Masashi Kisimoto  
Original Story by Author

 **Warning !  
Typo , OOC , Femnaru , dan lain sebagainya.**

 **Keterangan :**

 **Namikaze Naruto : 15 tahun**

 **Uchiha Sasuke : 17 tahun**

 **Namikaze Kurama : 20 tahun**

 **Hyuuga Hinata : 15 tahun**

 **Neji , Kiba , Sai , Shikamaru , Sakura , Ino , Karin , Gaara : 17 tahun .**

 **Seterusnya sesuai dengan cerita .**

Pukul 05.00 AM

Suara Alarm berbunyi nyaring dikamar gadis berambut pirang ini , sang empunyapun terbangun karena suara Alarm tersebut . Naruto gadis itu , merapihkan kasurnya dan mulai berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa melupakan untuk mematikan bunyi alarm itu .

Seusai mandi , Naruto menuju kamarnya untuk memakai seragam . Setelah selesai , ia menuju dapur untuk sarapan . Naruto lupa , kemarin dia tidak berbelanja untuk bahan makanan tapi untungnya kemarin setelah pulang dari part-timenya Naruto diberi sebungkus Ramen Instan . Naruto menyeduhnya dan mulai Sarapan .

Skip time .

Naruto mengunci rumahnya lalu berjalan menuju halte dan melakukan hal yang dia lakukan sebelum sampai disekolah.

Di Konoha International High School . 06.30 .

Naruto sampai di sekolah , Ia sengaja datang lebih awal karena hari ini adalah jadwal piket Naruto . Saat sedang berjalan menuju kelas , Naruto yang tak menyadari menabarak seorang gadis yang mungkin seumuran dengannya .

" Hei , Kau berjalan dengan mata atau dengkul sih " ucap sakit gadis yang menabrak itu yang berambut panjang sepunggung , iris mata lavender , dan berparas cantik yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata .

" Aku minta maaf , " ucap Naruto , saat hendak membantu Hinata berdiri , Hiata menepis tangan Naruto lalu berdiri sendiri walau agak sakit .

" Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu " Setelah itu , Hinata berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto . Naruto sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa pasrah lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Dikelas , naruto mulai membersihkan kelasnya . Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia saja yang piket hari ini tapi masih ada murid yang lain . Namun , karena mereka tidak menyukai Naruto mereka lebih memilih keluar dari kelas dan membirkan Naruto piket sendirian.

" Wow , jadi ini anak yang terkenal dengan si muka murung itu " saat sedang bersih-bersih dantang senpai Naruto yang bernama Haruno Sakura .

" Tampangnya tidak buruk-buruk amat . Benarkan ? " Ucap seorang senpai lain bernama Yamanaka Ino .

" Maaf , senpai . Aku sedang membersihkan kelas . Bisakah senpai keluar sebentar dulu " Ucap tanpa takut Naruto .

" huh ? Keluar ? hahahahah HEI anak murung kau kira siapa kau berani menyuruhku untuk keluar . Karin ambil sampah itu dan buang kekelas ini " Perintah kesal Sakura . Karin yang sudah stand by langsung membuang sampah yang ada didepan kelas kedalam kelas dan kelas Naruto menjadi lebih Kotor .

" Hahahah , rasakan . Anggap saja itu sebagai salam perkenalanku . Namaku HARUNO SAKURA , Ayo kita pergi . " printah Sakura bahagia dan berlalu pergi disusul Karin dan Ino .

" Huhh , kapan ini semua berakhir ? " Ucap sedih Naruto . Murid-murid yang sekelas dengan Naruto mulai memasuki kelas . Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat keadaan kelas mereka .

" HEI , KAU BISA MEMBERSIHAKN KELAS TIDAK SIH " Teriak Salah satu teman sekelas Naruto yang bernama Kochiro .

" Bukan aku yang mengotori kelas ini tapi tadi ada Sakura senpai dan teman-temannya kesini lalu mengotori kelas " ucap Naruto membela diri .

" Alah , alasan . Aku akan melaporkan pada Kakashi Sensei " ucap Kochiro lalu pergi menuju ruang guru . Kakashi memang terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya , dia tidak akan segan-segaan untuk menghukum murid-murid lain apabila tidak disiplin . Dia juga tidak suka dengan keadaan kelas kotor apalagi kelas yang dia menjadi Walikelas disitu dan ia akan menghukum siapa yang berani mengotori kelas .

" Huuuuuuuuuuuuu , Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu " teriak sekelas kepada Naruto .

" Dasar pembawa sial "

" Anak kotor iuwww jijik "

" Lihat wajahnya , lebih baik dia menjadi pelacur daripada sekolah disini . Memalukan dasar kotor "

Itulah beberapa ucapan yang menusuk Naruto . Sakit , rasanya sakit sekali . Pernahkah kalian disalahkan terhadap sesuatu namun yang melakukan sesuatu itu orang lain dank au yang disalahkan ? itu rasanya sangat sakit .

" Diam kalian semua " ucap dingin seseorang . Mereka langsung terdiam karena tahu siapa yang berbicara itu . Orang paling popular disekolah dan merupakan anak seorang pengusaha terkenal di jepang yaitu UCHIHA SASUKE .

Sasuke langsung menghampiri Naruto . Kenapa dia bisa berada disini ? karena saat hendak berjalan menuju kelasnya dia bertemu dengan Sakura yang terus mengumpat " Awas saja kau Naruto " setelah itu dia langsung menuju kelas Naruto karena ini adalah kesempatan yang baik menurutnya .

" Apa kau tidak apa-apa " Ucap Sasuke dengan nada perhatian yang sebenarnya hanya kebohongan .

" Tidak apa-apa . Terimakasih senpai " Ucap Naruto berterimakasih . Sasuke heran , biasanya setiap ada siswi yang dai perlakukan seperti ini akan langsung terpesona dengannya dan langsung jatuh cinta tapi berbeda dengan gadis di dekatnya ini ' apa dia punya kelainan selera ? ' batin Sasuke.

" Ada apa ini ? Naruto bisa kau jelaskan " Tiba-tiba datang sensei yang paling ditakuti disekolah .

" Sensei , tadi saat aku bersih-bersih datang Sakura senpai dan 2 temannya . Aku tidak tau tujuan mereka kesini untuk apa . Saat itu aku sedang menyapu sendirian dikelas , aku meminta Sakura senpai untuk keluar sebentar , tiba-tiba dia marah langsung melempar sampah yang ada diluar kedalam kelas " Jelas Naruto .

" Tunggu , kau menyapu sendirian dikelas ? " Tanya heran Kakashi , pasalnya dia tahu kalau hari ini bukan hanya Naruto yang piket tapi murid lainnya juga termasuk Kochiro .

" Ya sensei " ucap Naruto . Teman-teman sekelas Naruto mulai keringat dingin terutama Kochiro , saat hendak pergi keluar Kakashi langsung memanggil Kochiro .

" Jangan keluar atau kau ku Hukum " Perintah Kakashi menyeramkan .

" ya sensei " ucap sedi Kochiro .

Kochiro dan teman-teman lainnya sudah pasrah karena mereka sebentar lagi akan mendapat masalah yang besar . Dia tinggal menunggu kapan masalah itu datang .

" Kenapa kau dan yang lainnya tidak piket hari ini ? kenapa kau membiarkan Naruto membersihkan kelas sendirian ? "

" ano sensei , itu … "

" Aku yang menyuruh mereka untu keluar saja sensei " Ucap Naruto membela Kochiro , dia tahu kalau Kochiro di hukum itu akan mempertambah kebencian mereka pada Naruto . Sudah cukup.

" Kau menyuruh mereka untuk keluar ? kenapa ? " Tanya Kakashi memastikan.

" Aku hanya sedang bersyukur saja hari ini dan aku ingin mmbersihkan kelas sendirian " ucap dusta Naruto dengan senyuman tipis . Sasuke terkejut ,gadis ini rela dirinya disalahkan dan membela temannya yang sudah jelas salah . Benar-benar berhati malaikat . Sasuke jadi berpikir 2 kali untuk melakukan rencananya karena dia tidak tega melihat Naruto yang berhati malaikat ini harus terus menanggung derita.

" Baiklah , Naruto kau bersihkan kelas ini sendirian karena kau sedang bersyukurkan ? selepas itu datang keruanganku " ucap tegas Kakashi lalu pergi meniggalkan kelas .

" Dasar tukang cari muka " ucap sinis Kochiro . Sasuke yang mendengar itu kupingnya panas .

" Tidak tau malu , sudah syukur dia membelamu " Ucap marah Sasuke . Kochiro hanya bisa terdiam .

" Sudah senpai , tidak apa . Aku sudah biasa seperti , hal seperti ini sudah menjadi makanan sehaari-hari ku " ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke . Mereka yang ada dikelas terkejut karena pertamakali mereka melihat Naruto tersenyum . Sasuke terpanah dengan senyuman itu dan dia merasa tidak perlu melakukan rencana itu karena gadis didepannya ini adalah gadis yang baik .

Setelah membersihkan kelas , aktivitas belajar yang tertundapun kembali dilanjutkan.

Kelas 12-A

Sasuke tiba dikelasnya , dia langsung duduk ditempat duduknya . Sahabat-sahabat Sasuke yang mengetahui kalau tadi pagi Sasuke menolong anak menunggu ajal itu .

" Woaa , hei Sasuke , bagaimana hasilnya ? " Tanya Kiba , Sauske yang sudah tau apa maksud dari anak pencinta anjing itupun menjawab .

" Ya , berjalan lancar . Bahkan dia tersenyum padaku " Ungkap Sasuke , Kiba langsung terkejut . 'WHY ?' batin histeris Kiba.

" hahhh , Ku harap ini semua cepat selesai " ucap Sasuke . Dia tidak bisa terus seperti ini , dia harus menyelesaikan semua ini , karena dia tidak mau melihat anak itu bersedih lagi .

" Bagaimana kalau kita membully dia ? lalu kau membantunya . Bagaimana ? ide bagus ? " usul Sai , karena kalau hanya mendekati saja itu tidak seru .

" Tidak . Aku tidak setuju " Tolak Sasuke . Sahabat-sahabat Sasuke heran , biasanya kalau soal membully Sasuke setuju .

" Kenapa ? " Tanya Kiba.

" Dia orang yang baik " Jawab Sasuke . Dia tidak setuju dengan usul Sai , itu terlalu kejam.

"hei , hei , hei . Bukankah junior dibully oleh Senior itu sudah biasa .Kau pikr orang-orang yang kita bully selama ini tidak baik ? " Ucap Neji . Dia tidak bisa melewatkan hal seseru ini .

" Hn " ucap tidak jelas Sasuke .

" Kau , menyukainya Sasuke ? " Tanya Shikamaru yang merasa kalau obrolan mereka kali ini lebih seru daripada tidur.

" Tidak , aku hanya tidak tega saja . Dia tadi dituduh mengotori kelas oleh temannya , padahal yang mengotori kelas itu si Pinky dan 2 buntutnya itu . Temannya bahkan memanggil Kakashi sensei untuk melapor keadaan kelas . Naruto piket sendirian padahal ada temannya yang sejadwal dengannya dan temannya itu tidak piket dan menyalahkan Naruto ! Tapi , bodohnya si kuning itu malah membela temannya yang jelas-jelas salah . " Jelas Sauske panjang lebar . Sai , Shikamaru , Neji , dan Kiba hanya bisa menganga minus Gaara yang tetap kalem .

" Kau , Sasuke aku berani bertaruh kalau tadi adalah kalimat terpanjang yang kau ucapkan selama kau hidup . " Ucap Kiba tak percaya . Pasalnya Sasuke bisa dibilang paling irit kata dari sahabat-sahabatnya .

" hn " Ucap Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas . OH ya , kelas mereka saat ini tidak diajar karena sensei yang mengajar sedang izin.

" Kiba , bagaimana kalau kita membully anak itu tanpa sepengetahuan ? " Usul Sai .

" Kau gila , kalau kau ingin mati lakukan saja " Ucap Kiba tidak percaya.

Di lain tempat . Lorong sekolah .

Sasuke yang sedang jalan-jalan kecil melihat seorang gadis terduduk dengan keadaan baju kotor penuh tepung dan pecahan telur busuk serta wajah lebam . Dia menghampiri gadi itu dan betapa terkejutnya kalau gadis itu adalah Naruto .

" Hei , apa yang terjadi padamu ? " Tanya khawatir Sauke tanpa mengkhawatirkan bau busuk telur .

" Hiks , senpai , kenapa ? KENAPA ORANG-ORANG DIDUNIA INI MEMBENCIKU ? KENAPA ? " Ucap histeris Naruto . Untungnya keadaan lorong sekolah sedang sepi karena aktifitas belajar .

" Siapa yang berbuat ini ? " Tanya Sasuke .

" Kalau aku memberitahupun kau tidak akan peduli kan ? hiks , hiks " Tangisnya .

" Tidak , aku memperdulikanmu " Ucap Sasuke lalu membantu Naruto berdiri .

Naruto terkejut . Dari sekian banyak orang-orang didunia ini hanya ada 1 orang yang mau meperdulikannya setelah kematian orang tuannya . Bahkan pendeta yang sering berada di Gereja dekat makam orang tuanyapun belum tentu memperdulikannya .

 _Flashback_

Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari ruang Kakashi sensei hendak berjalan menuju kelasnya namun saat hendak melangkah dia menemukan secarik kertas di jalan yang ia tahu pasti untuk Naruto . Dia membaca surat bertinta merah ; DATANG KE LORONG SEKOLAH DEKAT GUDANG SEKARNG . ADA ORANG YANG MENYAYANGIMU DISINI .

" Menyayangiku ? apakah niisan " Naruto terlanjur bahagia tanpa mengerti makna tulisan bertinta merah . Dia berlari menuju lorong dekat gudang . ' Niisan , aku yakin niisan pasti akan memaafkanku ' batinnya bahagia .Saat sampai disana , dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa .

" Hhahha , dia terpancing " ucap seseorang dengan nada mengejek .

'glek' Naruto merasakan firasat buruk .

" areeeeee , ternyata hanya dengan kalimat itu si murung ini datang " ucap seorang lagi namun oleh orang yang berbeda .

" Hahahaha . Hei , murung . kau masih ingat denganku ? " Tanya seseorang .

'Hahahah , rasakan . Anggap saja itu sebagai salam perkenalanku . Namaku HARUNO SAKURA , Ayo kita pergi ' Dia ingat . Ini suara Sakura senpai .

" Sakura senpai ? " ucap Naruto . Lalu munculah sakura sambil memegang tongkat baseball dan Ino membawa sebungkus tepung dan Karin membawa 3 butir telur busuk .

" W o w , kau masih mengenaliku " ucap Sakura .

" Kau , orang yang berani mengusirku . Ah , tapi sepertinya salam perkenalanku itu kurang seru . Dan sekarang selamat menikmati . hyaaa " ucap sakura lalu mulai berlari menuju Naruto samba mengayunkan tongkat baseball , Naruto yang tidak fokuspun harus merelakan bahuny terkena hantaman baseball .

" awwww , " lirih Naruto .

" Hei , jangan mengatakan itu dulu . Itu masih kurang tauuuuuuu " lalu Sakura kembali melayangkan stick itu kepada Naruto , untungnya Naruto berhasil menghindar dan menendang pinggang Sakura .

" akhhhhhh SIAL . Kau , hyaaaa " teriak kesakitan Sakura dan kembali melayangkan Stick itu kea rah Naruto , lagi-lagi Naruto berhasil mengihindar dan menendang tangan Sakura dan membuat stick baseball itu terlempar .

" akhh , Kuso . DASAR KAU ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL " teriak Sakura . Tiba-tiba hati Naruto sakit.

" ANAK PEMBAWA SIAL , TIDAK BERGUNA , MENJIJIKKAN " teriak kembai Sakura . Ino dan Karin tidak menyangka Sakura akan mengatakan hal yang sangat kejam itu .

" KAU , KAU MEMBUNUH ORANGTUAMU SENDIRI . BAHKAN KAKAKMU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU HAHAHHAHAH LIHAT , TERNYATA KAU BERUSAHA MENYAKITI ORANG LAIN SETELAH MEMBUNUH ORANG TUAMU . DUNIA MEMBENCIMU , TIDAK ADA SATUPUN ORANG DIDUNIA INI YANG MAU PEDULI PADAMU . ! " Teriak Sakura dan menekan kata PEMBUNUH . Sedangkan Naruto hanya teridam diri , dia sakit , sangat sakit teramat sakit bagai dirajam ribuan batu tajam .

" Ino , Karin lakukan " Ino dan Karin langsung melaksanakan perintah Sakura , mereka memegang tangan naruto sehingga Naruto tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya .

" Dasar pembunuh " ucap Sakura lalu menampar Naruto . Naruto hanya bisa pasrah .

" Kau tidak layak hidup " tampar lagi yang diberikan Sakura untuk Naruto.

" Lebih baik kau mati saja " kembali Sakura menampar Naruto namun tamparan terakhir sangat keras . Naruto merasa kalau pipinya saat ini pasti sudah lebam .

Dan terakhir Ino dan Karin menumpahkan tepung dan melempar Naruto dengan telur busuk .

" ahahhahah , ayo pergi " . Sakura , Ino , dan Karin langsung meninggalkan Naruto

" Sampai kapan aku seperti ini ? sampai kapan ? " Ucap sedih Naruto . Lalu dia berusaha untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju UKS Saat sedang dalam perjalanan menuju UKS dilorong Naruto merasa tidak kuat untuk menahan kesedihannya dan daipun terduduk dilorong sekolah dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan.

 _Flashback off_

" Senpai , aku harap keperdulian senpai padaku bukan sebuah kebohongan " ucap lirih Naruto yang sedang digendong punggung oleh Sasuke .

DEG

TBC

Haiiii , hari ini aku update chapter ke-2 dari KASIH SAYANG YANG TELAH MENJADI PENGHINAAN , ceritanya disini maksa banget ya kesannya ? gomen , karena Author masih tahap belajar . Dan Aku mau jelasin kenapa Sakura bisa tahu kalau Naruto itu penyebab kematian orang tuanya itu karena 1 hari sebelum dia menemui Naruto pagi hari dia bertemu Kurama dannnnnn selanjutnya akan diceritakan di chapter berikutnya .

BALAS REVIEW SEGMENT (^0^)6

Kursikosong : waaawwww terimakasih kursi-san ( aneh #Plaakk )

Hiori Fuyumi : Makasih kak udah mau nunggu . Ini sudah Update . terimakasih dan mohon bantuannya .

Yaaa sekian dari Aku Takahashi Valdo , terimakasih dan mohon Bantuannya minnaaaaa

REVIEW kalian membantuku untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

FLAME ? gk papa asal membangun.

WEDOCAREABOUTSASUFEMNARU


	4. Chapter 3

Kasih Sayang Yang Telah Menjadi Penghinaan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Original story by Author .

 **WARNING !  
femnaru , OC , OOC , typo , dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

 **Happy Reading**

" Senpai , aku harap keperdulian senpai padaku bukan sebuah kebohongan " Ucap lirih Naruto yang sedang digendong punggung oleh Sasuke .

DEG

Sasuke yang masih dapat mendengar suara lirih itu terdiam , tidak menyangka kalau Naruto memiliki pikiran yang sama dengan apa yang terjadi padanya nanti .

' Aku harus segera menyelesaikan ini ' Batin Sasuke dalam hati . Dia terus berjalan menuju UKS tanpa menghiraukan tatapan sinis siswi-siswi pada Naruto yang kebetulan mereka melihat aksi Sasuke . Sasuke terus berjalan dan akhirnya sampai lalu menempatkan Naruto pada kasur UKS . Sasuke segera mencari kain kering lalu membasahkannya untuk membersihkan bekas tepung dan telur di tubuh Naruto .

" Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini ? " Tanya Sasuke seusai membersihkan tangan , wajah , kaki Naruto , sisanya Naruto sendiri yang membersihkan.

" Aku , tidak tahu namanya " dusta Naruto . Dia hanya tidak ingin menambah kebencian Sakura senpai padanya kalau dia memberitahu Sasuke senpai .

" heh , kau ini memang dobe " ejek Sasuke . Naruto yang merasa kalau kata DOBE ditujukan khusus padanya tersinggung .

" he senpai , walaupun aku tidak tahu namanya bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya memanggilku Dobe " ucap membela diri Naruto .

" heh , setiap murid disekolah ini ada name tag di setiap seragam sekolahnya . Dobe " ejek Sasuke lagi . Naruto sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi .

" hei , apa aku harus melihat name tag mereka saat aku dipukuli , teme senpai " Ucap Naruto blak-blakkan dengan memanggil Sasuk .

" teme ? hei kau tahu , kau gadis pertama yang berani sekali memanggilku teme . Biasanya mereka memanggilku Sasuke-kun~~~~~ " Ucap percaya diri Sasuke .

" hahah , senpai percaya diri sekali . Senpai itu cocok sekali di panggil teme karena baru kenal dengan seorang adik kelas langsung mengejeknya Dobe , " balas ejek Naruto .

" Dan kau , pantas di sandang gelar Dobe karena tidak tahu siapa yang membullynya padahal ada name tag murid tersebut . " ejek Sasuke sambil tersenyum . tersenym ? eh Sasuke berani bersumpah kalau tadi adalah senyuman pertama untuk orang lain selain keluarganya .

' Tuhan , aku harap ini bukan sebuah mimpi dan kebohongan ' Batin Naruto bahagia karena masih ada 1 orang didunia ini yang mau memperdulikan dan tersenyum tulus padanya .

Di kelas 12-A

" Hei , Sakura . Ngomong-ngomong , kau tau darimana kalau si penunggu ajal itu membunuh orang tuanya ? " Tanya Ino pada Sakura yang sedang mengecat kuku-kukunya .

" Hmmm , dari kakaknya " jawab santai Sakura . Ino yang masih bingung kembali bertanya.

" Kapan kau bertemu dengan kakaknya ? " . Sejenak Sakura berhenti mengecat kukunya .

" Kemarin , aku bertemu dengan kakaknya . Awalnya aku tidak bingung mau apa dia datang padaku , apakah mau minta foto bareng atau mengajak kencan " Jelas Sakura percaya diri , sedangkan Ino dan Karin mencibir dalam hati 'sok cantik'.

" Dia memintaku untuk membully si kuning itu , pasti aku bingungkan , kenapa nih orang datang-datang menawariku untuk membully si kuning itu . Ku Tanya kenapa , dia jawab dia benci si kuning itu karena dia penyebab kematian orang tua mereka" Jelas Sakura .

 _Flashback_

Siang itu Sakura sedang membully anak kelas 10 yang menurutnya kurang ajar karena berani mengejeknya badut jalanan karena make up nya .

"Kau , coba sebut aku lagi badut jalanan" Ucap marah Sakura sambil menjambak rambut adik kelasnya .

"Ampun senpai , aku hanya bercanda , senpai sangat cantik , aku iri dengan kecantikan senpai " dusta Matsuri .

"Hee kau baru sadar kalau aku itu memang cantik . Kau jelek , sangat jelek . Sini biar kurapikan lipstickmu" Ucap Sakura dengan senyum menyeramkan , dai mengambil lipstick dari katung seragamnya lalu mencoret-coret bibir Matsuri sehingga terlihat cemong .

" Ahahahahhah , rasakan . Pergi sana " Usir Sakura , Matsuri yang sudah menangis sedari tadi pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Dari kejauhan , Nampak seorang pemuda tampan berambut Jingga , kulit putih , beriris mata ruby melihat aksi pembullyan yang dilakukan Sakura . Merasa ini kesempatan bagus untuk menghancurkan adiknya tanpa mengotori tangannya, dia keluar dari mobil sportnya dan berjalan menuju Sakura .

" Hei , kau murid KIHS ?" Tanya Kurama , Sakura yang merasa kalau pertanyaan itu tertuju padanya berbalik untuk menatap suara pemuda tadi .

" Ah , iya . memang kenapa ? mau minta foto ? atau mengajak kencan ? " Tanya Sakura dengan tingkat kepercayaan dirinya yang sangat amat tinggi . Kurama hanya menatap datar Sakura.

" Tidak , aku mau menawarkan sesuatu yang menarik " Ucap Kurama , Sakura yang bingung apa itu yang 'menarik'.

" Apa itu ? " Tanya Sakura . Kurama mengeluarkan sejumlah uang bertotal Rp.100.000.000(1).

" Aku akan memberikan uang ini padamu asal kau mau membully anak ini " Ucap Kurama sambil menunjukkan foto Naruto .

" Ow , aku kenal anak ini , kebetulan dia adik kelasku . Memang kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk membully anak ini ? " Sakura heran , Kurama yang sudah tahu kalau Sakurapun menjelaskan mengapa dia ingin Sakura membully adiknya .

" Dia adikku . Dia penyebab kematian orangtua kami , jika saja dia tidak merengek untuk pergi membeli kesukaannya dan jalan-jalan di mall , itu semua tidak akan terjadi . Semua anggota keluarga kami kecuali orangtua kami tidak menyukai Naruto karena Naruto selalu membuat masalah dirumah , bahkan dia pernah hampir membuat bangkrut perusahaan Namikaze karena membuat anyaman burung dari kertas asset penting perusahaan dan memainkannya dekan sungai sehingga membuat kertas itu hancur " Ucap Kurama sambil mengeratkan tangannya . Sakura Tersenyum senang , 'Well , setidaknya membully dapet uang' batin licik Sakura .

" Baiklah , aku menerimanya . Dan kupastikan besok anak itu pulang sekolah dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan " Ucap Sakura , lalu Kurama memberi uang muka terlebih dahulu .

" Saya tunggu hasilmu , Haruno " Ucap Kurama , Sakura bingung darimana orang ini mengetahui nama keluaganya.

" Darimana kau tahu ? " Kurama menghembuskan nafas " Tentu saja bodoh , liat di seragammu ada name tag HARUNO SAKURA "

" ah aku lupa , ya sudah sampai bertemu lagi "

 _Flashback off_

Akhirnya Naruto sampai di Kedai tempat dia bekerja , dia diantar oleh Sasuke dengang menggunakan mobil sport Sasuke .

" Terimakasih senpai " Ucap Naruto lalu menunduk terimakasih , Sasuke terpanah melihat sikap sopan Naruto . 'Mengapa banyak yang tidak menyukainnya' Lalu Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto .

Naruto yang sudah melihat kepergian Sasuke berjalan masuk menuju kedai tempat dia bekerja , tiba-tiba orang yang memiliki kedai itu menyamparinya.

" Naruto , mulai sekarang kau tidak dapat bekerja disini lagi " Ucap dingin pemilik kedai sebut saja namanya Tanaku-san.

" Tapi Tanaku-san , kenapa ? aku tidak pernah berbuat salah pada pekerjaanku ? " Ucapnya tak percaya , sepengetahuannya dia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun pada pekerjaannya .

" Saya sudah mendapat pekerja baru , dan dia lebih layak darimu . Ini gaji terakhirmu " Ucap Tanaku lalu masuk kembali kedalam kedainya . Naruto terdiam 'cobaan apa lagi ini , Tuhan ?', lalu ia meninggalkan kedai itu tanpa disadari ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan puas "Rasakan" .

Naruto memutuskan langsung pulang kerumahnya , Naruto memilih melewati gang-gang kecil sepi agar lebih cepat ke halte bus dekat pemakaman orangtuanya . Saat sedang berjalan , ia merasa seperti ada seseorang yang mengikutinya . Benar saja , muncul 2 murid laki-laki dan 3 murid perempuan yang memakai seragam satu sekolah dengannya .

" Wow , lihat . Dia menyadari keberadaan kita" ucap salah satu murid perempuan itu.

" Ahahhahahaha , ne ? apa kau takut ?" Tanya murid perempuan satulagi.

" Hei ayolah , kita bisa bersenang-senang dengan anak ini" ajak salah satu murid laki-laki itu . Naruto yakin mereka pasti mau membully dirinya , Naruto langsung mengambil langkah cepat untuk lari . Ke-5 murid yang melihat Naruto lari menyusul dan mengejar .

" Berhenti" teriak murid-murid yang mengejar Naruto . Sungguh kehidupan remaja yang menyedihkan.

Naruto terus berlari semampu dia bisa , berlari terus berlari namun disaat sedang kuat-kuatnya dia berlari dia tersandung bantu dan membuatnya jatuh , orang-orang yang melihat Naruto jatuh bukannya membantu malah memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mereka .

"awwww" ucap lirih Naruto , lututnya tergores dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah 'Perih' itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini .

" haaaa, kemampuan larimu masih belum cukup bocah" Ucap murid laki-laki yang mengejarnya tadi lalu mengangkat Naruto dengan menarik kerah belakang seragamnya . Mereka membawa Naruto kedekat sungai sepi .

Mereka ber-5 mengotori seragam Naruto dengan saus , telur , tepung , bahkan ada yang menggunakan minuman alcohol .

" Tidak , lepaskan" teriak Naruto lalu menendang telak alat vital murid laki-laki yang memblok pergerakan tangan Naruto . Kesempatan bagus , Naruto berlari menghindari mereka semua . Ke-5 murid itu tentu tidak tinggal diam karena salah satu teman mereka dilukai oleh gadis itu . Naruto yang sudah lumayan jauh hinggta tak terlihat oleh 4 murid berlari keluar area sungai itu dan berada dijalan raya .

'Ahh , leganya'. Naruto terus berjalan hingga tak terasa sudah sampai dirumahnya . Saat hendak membuka pintu rumahnya , ia heran kenapa pintunya sedang dalam keadaan tidak terkunci .'Niisan' pikirnya langsung memasuki rumahnya.

Kurama yang saat itu sedang menonton televisi merasakan kalau adiknya sudah pulang , dia menatap adik satu-satunya itu dengan tatapan penuh kebencian , 'pembunuh itu'.

"Niisan , akhirnya Niisan pulang , Naru kangen bertemu Niisan" Ucap Naruto tanpa takut , mencoba mendekat kearah Kurama namun suara berat itu memberhentikan langkahnya .

"Berhenti , huh kau habis menjual tubuhmu ?" ucap menusuk , Naruto tertohok . Kurama kakaknya mengatakan kalau dia habis menjual tubuhnya . Kurama berbicara seperti itu karena melihat keadaan Naruto yang berantakan , seperti seseorang sehabis menjual tubuhnya.

"Niisan , kenapa ? apa karena aku sekarang berpenampilan berantakan lalu Niisan dengan meudahnya mengatakan kalau aku habis menjual tubuh ku ? sebegitu murahkah aku dimatamu ? " Tanya Naruto , dia tidak kuat . Dia terima dibilang jorok , murung , penunggu ajal , tapi ini sudah terlalu menusuk hatinya .

"Ya , kau begitu murah dimataku , kau pembunuh orang tuaku , kau anak pembawa sial , murah " Bentak Kurama , dia puas dengan ucapannya karena dapat dia lihat ekspresi adiknya yang terkejut dan mengeluarkan air mata .

"KENAPA NIISAN ? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBUNUHKU SAAT ITU JUGA ? KENAPA ? KALAU NIISAN TAU SAAT ITU AKU YANG MEMBUNUH KAA-SAN DAN TOU-SAN KENAPA TIDAK LANGSUNG MEMBUNUHKU ?"

PLAK#

"huh , YA AKU SANGAT INGIN MEMBUNUHMU SAAT ITU JUGA , TAPI AKU LEBIH SUKA MELIHAT MU MENDERITA TERLEBIH DAHULU" Balas Kurama begitu menyakitkan . Naruto terdiam , dia melangkah menuju kamarnya lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya , dia memilih langsung tidur . Dia tidak ingin menangis , dia harus kuat dengan kenyataan bahwa KAKAK satu-satunya ingin dia MENDERITA .

Keesokan harinya

Naruto terbangun tepat pukul 4 pagi . Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka , setelah itu dia berjalan keluar kamarnya , melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum . Pertengkarannya dengan kakaknya tadi malam membuatnya tidur dengan tidak nyenyak . Naruto memili bersiap-siap lalu menonton televisi karena masih pukul 04.45 .

" Pemirsa , pelaku terhadap penembakan di Konoha'O Mall sudah tertangkap . Ke-5 pelaku itu tertangkap di sebuah Bar dekat pusat perbelanjaan Konoha . Diketahui para pelaku sedang blablabla " 'Kaasan , Tousan' lirih Naruto .

 _Flashback_

" Otou-chan , Kaa-chan ayo cepat , Naru sudah tidak sabar membeli hadiahku" ucap girang Naruto yang saat itu baru kelas 7 SMP , Naruto ingin menagih janji orangtuanya apabila Naruto mendapatkan peringkat 1 lagi Naruto akan dibelikan apa yang mau Naru beli .

"iya-iya sayang , ayo kita pergi ." Ucap sang kepala keluarga a.k.a Namikaze Minato .

"Yeayyy" Naruto senang sekali , hal yang ditunggu-tunggunya akan dia dapatkan sekarang . Kurama melihat kelakuan Naruto dengan tatapan tidak suka ' lagi-lagi' .

"Kurama-kun , kamu tidak mau ikut ? ini buat adikmu loh , dia mendapatkan peringkat 1" Ujar bangga Kushina .

"Tapi bagiku dia tetap saja anak yang bodoh" Ujar Kurama , lalu dia pergi menuju kamarnya dan mengunci kamar miliknya itu . Naruto yang mendengar perkataan kakaknya sedih 'selalu , sebegitu bencinyakah Niisan padaku?' , ini bukan yang pertama kali bagi Naruto , bahkan dia hampir disiram dengan air selokan saat ayah dan ibunya bekerja di luar kota dan menginap disana .

"Hah , ya sudah , ayo kita pergi naru-chan" Kushina mencoba mengalihkan pikiran Naruto akan ucapan Kurama . Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung kembali ceria dan akhirnya mereka pergi bersama-sama ke Konoha'O Mall .

Merekapun sampai di Konoha'O Mall , mereka bersenang-senang seperti keluarga bahagia tanpa menyadari dan merasakan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka . Saat mereka hendak membeli barang yang dibutuhkan Naruto , terdengar suara tembakan.

DORRR

"kyaaaaaaaa"

"ada apa ini"

"semua lari"

Itulah beberapa teriakan pengunjung yang mendengar suara tembakan itu . Mereka berlari berhamburan.

"Diam ditempat atau kalian akan kutembak" teriak pelaku suara tembakan . Namun sebagian pengunjung tidak mendengar sehingga satu persatu mereka tertembak .

Dorr

Dorr

Dorr

"Naru-chan , Kushina ayo lari" Teriak Minato lalu menuntun anak dan istrinya lari namun sayang , salah satu pelaku penembakan yang disebut teroris berhasil menembak punggung Minato dan menembus jantung .

"arrgghh" Jerit Minato , mulutnya dadanya bersimbahan darah dan mengenai Dress Naruto .

"Minato , kumohon bangun, hiks kumohon" jerit tangis Kushina . Naruto yang menatap kematian ayahnya menangis menjerit .

"Kushina, ku- mo-hon , sela-mat-kan Naru- chan" ucap Minato sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya . Kushina yang tidak bisa hanya terus bersedih-sedih langsung membawa lari Naruto menuju keluar Mall , namun kesialan menimpa mereka . Mereka dihadang oleh 4 pelaku penembakan .

"hahahaha , kalian tidak bisa lari lagi . Diam di tempat atau akan ku tembak"ucap sadis teroris itu , Kushina membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Naruto .

"Naru-chan , saat Kaa-san bilang lari , Naru-chan harus lari . mengerti" Naruto hanya bisa menangis tidak mamu menjawab .

" NARU-CHAN LARI" teriak Kushina , Naruto langsung berlari cepat dan suara tembakan terdengar kembali , Kushina tewas karena di tembak oleh 4 orang sekaligus . Naruto yang melihat keadaan Kaa-sannya kembali menangis menjerit.

"KAA-SAN" dia harus selamat , yah , orang tuanya sudah mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk keselamatannya . Dia tidak boleh mati ditangan para penjahat itu . Naruto berlari sekencang mungkin dan beberapa penembak itu berusaha menembak Naruto namun tidak ada salah satu peluru mereka yang mengenai Naruto . Naruto berlari melintasi mayat-mayat pengunjung yang ditembak mati , dress Naruto sudah berlumuran darah .Akhirnya Naruto sampai didepan pintu Mall .

Dorrr

Dorrr

Dorrr

"Arrggggh" Teriakan itu lagi , Naruto tidak kuat . Akhirnya Naruto berhasil keluar dari Mall , diluar sana sudah ada banyak polisi yang siap menyerbu para penembak namun terhenti karena ada seorang gadis berhasil melarikan diri . Naruto terengah-engah , nafasnya seakan berat tapi kesenangan itu belum bertahan lama , salah satu penembak berhasil mengenai Naruto namun hanya perut bagan kiri Naruto saja . Naruto terdiam kaku , dia berusaha memegang daerah yang terkena tembakan itu.

'Darah , darah ,ini darah' dan Narutopun pingsan seketika , beberapa orang yang berada diluar segera mengangkat Naruto menuju ambulan yang sudah tersedia .

 _Flashback off_

"Kaa-san , Tou-san . Ini salahku , jika saja saat itu aku tidak meminta kalian membeli kesukaanku , mungkin sekarang kita masih bersama-sama dan Kurama Nii tidak terlalu membenci Naru " Ujar Naruto entah pada siapa , TV yang menyala dia matikan lalu bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah .

"Aku harus kuat , ya aku harus kuat" Ucapnya tegar , lalu berangkat menuju Sekolah .

Bersambung..

Hai minna , bagaimana tentang chapter ini ? baguskah ? atau buruk ? maaf author akan terus belajar dan mencoba lagi lagi dan lagi .

Waah , Rp.100.000.000 kalau diubah jadi yen berapa yah ? ahahaha anggap aja sebanyak itu.

Balas Review segment :

Yamito : Wah terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview . soal berapa chapternya mungkin tinggal 2 chapter lagi . Wah kayaknya Yamito-san ini sudah bisa menebak endingnya . Sekali lagi terimakasih dan mohon bantuannya XD.

Xiaolia : Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk meriview . Nyesek yah ? mau aku tambah lagi penderitaan narunya ? ahahahahah bercanda , tunggu saja kelanjutannya oke .

Hiori Fuyumi : Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview . Ya penyebab kematian mereka sudah terjawab di chapter ini dan hhehe penyakitnya disitu kalau setiap bikin cerita pasti banyak di skip , semoga chapter ini penyakit SKIPnya berkurang . Mohon dukungan dan bimbingannya .

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii : Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview . Yah begitulah nasib hidup Naru di dunia fic ini . Mohon dukungan dan bimbingannya .

ItaKyuu1023 : Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview . Sebenarnya dilingkungan sekolah hanya sakura saja yang tahu , dan soal pembawa sial hmmm kan kalau orang marah itukan suka mengeluarkan ucapan yang tidak sesuai dengan orang yang dilontarkan , semoga bisa menjawab pertanyaan ItaKyuu-san . Mohon dukungan dan bimbingannya .

Gie407 : Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview . Sama kak , aku juga pas nulis ini kasihan sama Naruto tapi dalam lubuk hati senang membuat dia menderita(eheheh bercanda) . Mohon dukungan dan bimbingannya .

Mari-chan : Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview . Soal words hmmm ini sudah kupanjangin kok , semoga dapat memuaskan Mari-San . Mohon dukungan dan bimbingannya .

Yahh sekian tadi balasan review untuk minnasan yang berbaik hati untuk mereview fic ini.

Mohon maaf kalau sudah hampir kurang lebih 1 ½ minggu aku tidak update fic ini dikarenakan kuota yang tidak bersahabat .

Review kalian mendorongku untuk melanjutkan fic ini .

Flame ? gk papa asal membangun.

WEDOCAREABOUTSASUFEMNARU


	5. Chapter 4

Kasih Sayang Yang Telah Menjadi Penghinaan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Original Story by Author.

 **WARNING!  
Typo,OC,OOC,Kejam,dan kekurangan lainnya.**

 **HAPPY READING**

Konoha International High School.08.00 AM.

"Anak-anak,untuk besok kita akan melaksanakan ujian harian IPA,maka dari sekarang sensei memberi kalian kesempatan seluruh jam pelajaran sensei untuk belajar,pergunakan waktu dengan baik" Ujar Orochi-sensei,murid-murid mengeluh namun mereka tidak bisa berbuat -sensei pergi keluar kelas.

Bukannya belajar,murid-murid lain sibuk menggosip dan lebih memilih untuk belajar daripada ikut melakukan aktivitas seperti mereka.

"Oy minna,lihat ! sepertinya ada anak yang sedang sibuk belajar."Ucap Kochiro -murid kelas tertuju pada Naruto,Naruto yang diperhatikan oleh seluruh kelas memilih untuk diam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Ohoohhoo,sepertinya dia berpura-pura tidak mendengar"Ucap Kochiro lalu menghampiri Naruto dan menjambak rambut sebahu Naruto.

"Hei penjilat,aku masih punya dendam padamu soal kelas waktu baik kau nurut daripada kubuat kau keluar dari sekolah ini"ancam dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan rambutnya dari tangan Kochiro,ditatapnya Kochiro lalu menatap kembali bukunya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kau,rasakan ini,hyaa"Kochiro melayangkan tangannya hendak menampar Naruto.

PLAK

Naruto terkejut,dia berhasil menampar balik Kochiro yang hendak yang menjadi korban terkejut akan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Hei,dia menampar Kochiro"bisik murid-murid.

"Dasar murung,berani sekali kau menampar Kochiro"

"Ihh dia ternyata jahat Iuwwwwww jijik"

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Sorakan itu lagi,Kochiro yang merasakan kalau ini waktu yang tepat untuk menghancurkan Naruto.

"awwwwwwwww,sakit,tidak pipiku awwrrrrggh"Dusta Kochiro. Naruto terkejut melihat Kochiro, dia hendak menolong namun tangannya ditepis keras oleh Kochiro.

"Lihat teman-teman,dia membuat pipiku sakit sekali,sebaiknya berhati-hati pada monster murung ini" Murid-murid dikelas menatap Naruto dengan tatapan benci dan sedikit takut,mereka menyobek sebagian lembar buku mereka dan membentuk bola dan melemparnya pada Naruto.

"huuuuuu kasar"

"rasakan ini hahaha"

"ih monster murung iuwww jijik"

"enyahlah kau" Naruto tidak kuat menahan airmatanya,dia menangis.

"Lihat,dia menangis hahaha dia bisa menangis juga hahahah monster murung monster murung"ejek Kochiro,Naruto berlari keluar kelas karena tidak tahan didalam neraka penghinaan berlari terus berlari menuju taman,tidak dihiraukan orang-orang yang tidak sengaja ditabraknya.

'Kaa-san,Tou-san tolong aku hiks'batinnya menjerit sedih. Hingga ditaman dia bertemu Sasuke dan langsung memeluk Sasuke karena hanya Sasukelah yang mau menyayanginya.

Greb

"Dobe,kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang tersadar setelah dipeluk tiba-tiba oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak kuat teme-senpai hiks ini terlalu berat"ucapnya .

"sudah tenang-tenang"Usaha Sasuke untuk menenangkan Naruto berhasil dan mereka duduk berdua dibangku taman,Naruto menjelaskan semua yang geram,berani sekali mereka,saat dia hendak menuju Kochiro tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Sudah senpai,tidak apa-apa"Ucap kembali kekelas masing-masing,Naruto sudah kembali seperti semula dan masuk kekelas.

Dikantor Kurama.

"Ne,Kurama,mau sampai kapan kau menyimpan dendam pada Naruto"Ucap sahaba Kurama yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Itachi.

"Sampai dunia ini berakhir"Ucap dingin Kurama sambil melanjutkan merobek-robek foto-foto Naruto,ya inilah yang dilakukannya saat dia bosan dalam pekerjaanya.

"hahh,terserah kau saja Ku,tapi biar kuberitahu kau suatu hal"ucap seirus Itachi.

"Apa?"balas Kurama,dia tatap serius Itachi.

"Penyesalan selalu datang disaat terakhir"ucap penuh keseriusan Itachi lalu melenggang pergi dari ruangan Kurama.

"Penyesalan? Huh, jika dia mati terjun dari gedungpun aku tidak peduli,malah itu adalah hari paling bahagia seumur hidupku"Kurama menyelesaikan robek-merobeknya dan membakar robekan foto-foto Naruto.

"ENYAHLAH KAU"ucap Kurama berteriak marah.

Saat istirahat di gudang sekolah.

Brakkkkk

"Kau pikir kau siapa berani mengancam Naruto hah"suara dingin menusuk milik Uchiha Sasuke membuat Kochiro yang sudah babak belur semakin mengarahkan kakinya kekepala Kochira dan menginjak pelan.

"Yang berkuasa disekolah ini adalah UCHIHA SASUKE, bukan seorang sampah sepertimu"lalu Sasuke menendang dada Kochiro.

"uhuk,Am-pun senpai"Lirih Kochiro,berusaha berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan gudang.

"Sepertinya kau menyukai Naruto, -sampai kau mau menghajar orang yang membully Naruto"

"huh Urusai,ini hanya sebagian dari rencanaku saja"ucap dingin Sasuk lalu pergi meninggalkan gudang dan Shikamaru.

"heh membohongi diri sendiri?"Ucap Shikamaru lalu pergi.

Pulang KIHS.

Murid-murid lain sudah pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing,berkumpul dengan keluarga,makan siang bersama dan iri,Naruto sangat iri dengan kehidupan bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga mereka sedangkan dia ? makan bersama Kurama yang hanya diam saja sudah sangat sangat cukup dia berfikir,apakah Tuhan sengaja membuat cobaan padanya yang sangat berat ini ? dia dihina,dibully, ,dia tidak pernah mau membalas dendam,tapi mengapa Tuhan terus menerus memberinya cobaan yang teramat Naruto ketahui,dia sudah diperhatikan oleh 6 murid KIHS termasuk Kochiro yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Well, saatnya kita beraksi"Mereka secara tiba-tiba menarik Naruto menuju tempat sepi yang jarang dilewati oleh orang-orang maupun murid terkejut dan secara tiba-tiba dia didorong dan terjtuh diatas jalanan berbatu membuat sikutnya sedikit lecet dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau,kau memberi tahu Uchiha senpai perihal dikelas, kusangka kau adalah seorang pengadu"Ucap geram Kochiro dan meninju telak pipi Naruto,teman-teman Kochiro bahagia melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Dasar tidak berguna"ucap Kochiro kembali dan menjatuhkan Naruto ketanah berbatu membuat sikut Naruto kembali lecet.

"awwww"lirih sakit Naruto,teman-teman Kochiro itu menyiksa/membully Naruto,mereka meanmpar Naruto keras dan menumpahkan sup basi dan telur busuk di Kochiro sibuk merekam aksi mereka ber-5.

"Kumohon hen-tikan"ucap lirih Naruto, keadaannya mengenaskan,seragam kotor,wajah lebam,sikut lecet dan kakipun lecet.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja Narutoooo"ucap salah satu pembully,dia menjambak berusaha melepaskan diri dari mereka, akhirnya dia berhasil dan segera berlari menjauhi mereka.

"akh sial,kejar dia"mereka ber-6 mengejar Naruto, Naruto berlari-terus -orang yang dilewatinya terkejut melihat keadaan mengenaskan Naruto,'Aku harus bertahan'ucapnya,dia seperti kembali pada masa disaat melarikan diri dari para teroris yang membunuh ke-2 oeang tuanya.

Dilain tempat

Kurama sedang mengendarai mobilnya cukup kencang,dia ingin sekali menuju rumahnya dan menyiksa batin Naruto,'Aku sudah tidak sabar'.Dia tidak sadar ada mobil lain yang pengendaranya sedang mabuk memacu kencang mobilnya dan mengarah sadar dan dia segera membelokan mobilnya,'Gawat'mobilnya tidak bisa terkontrol dan berhasil menyerempet gadis sekolah yang terlempar kelampu jalan dan membentur tiang terkejut,dia segera keluar dari mobilnya setelah berhasil memberhentikan mobilnya dan keterkejutannya semakin bertambah kala gadis yang ditabraknya adalah gadis yang dipikirkannya sejakt tadi untuk menderita yaitu NARUTO.

Tangan dan Kaki naruto mengalami luka yang cukup parah mengeluarkan darah merah segar,Kurama terdiam membeku,dia tidak ingin menjadi pembunuh seperti orang yang dia menelpon ambulance sedangkan Kochiro dan kawan-kawan yang melihat kejadia tersebut ketakutan,mereka tidak ingin dipenjara,mereka segera melarikan diri dan tempat kejadian perkara termasuk Kochiro.

 **~Kasih Sayang Yang Telah Menjadi Penghinaan~**

Tik Tik Tik…

Jarum jam yang berada didepan ruang rawat Naruto berdetak. Disana sudah ada Sasuke,Hinata,Kakashi dan Hinata bisa berada disini ? karena dia diperintahkan untuk menemani Sasuke oleh kakaknya yang kebetulan sedang ada urusan dengan sensei lainnya bersama Shikamaru,Gaara,Sai sedangkan Kiba tidak mau ikut.

Pintu ruang rawat terbuka,menampilkan seorang dokter berkacamata dan seorang suster.

"Bagaimana keadaan murid saya,dok?"Tanya Kakashi,semua menatap serius kearah dokter yang diketahui bernama KABUTO.

"Keadaanya sudah membaik sekarang,dia hanya mengalami luka luar kalian cepat membawa dia kesini,kalau begitu saya permisi"Jelas dan pamit Kabuto meninggalkan orang-orang dan Kakashi segera masuk,sedangkan Hinata dan Kurama masih terdiam.

"Kenapa anda tidak masuk,Kurama-san?"Tanya heran Hinata,dia tahu kalau orang yang berada disampingnya ini adalah kakak dari Naruto.

"Kalau kau ingin masuk,masuklah tidak perlu menungguku"Ucap dingin Kurama dan hendak meninggalkan rumah sakit namun terhenti oleh sebuah kalimat yang di lontarkan Hinata.

"Apa anda membencinya,Kurama-san?"Kurama berbalik dan menjawab.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa,jadi tidak usah ikut campur urusan kami"

"heh,saya tahu kalau anda membenci Naruto, saya juga tahu kalau anda yang meminta Sakura untuk membully Naruto."Ejek Hinata,entah kenapa Hinata terlihat serius dan tampak sedikit menyeramkan.

"Darimana kau tahu?"Tanya Kurama,seingatnya saat itu tidak ada seorangpun yang berada ditempat mereka.

"Bingo,benarkan kalau kau membenci Naruto,haha"Hinata berhasil memancing Kurama.

"Kau" Kurama geram,ingin sekali dia meninju wajah cantik yang tersenyum iblis ini namun dia hanya seorang wanita.

"Hanya ada satu kalimat yang ingin kuucapkan untukmu. Penyesalan selalu datang disaat terakhir K-U-R-A-M-A-san" Ucap Hinata lalu memasuki ruang rawat Naruto,namun sebelum itu dia tersenyum(jahat) pada Kurama.

"Arrggghh"Kurama frustasi,dia langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar rawat yang menurutnya itu adalah neraka.

Diruang rawat Naruto.

Entah keajaiban apa,Naruto bisa sadar secepat bingung melihat suasana sekitar,'Putih,apa aku sudah ada disurga'.

"Naruto" dia kenal suara ini,suara senpai yang ternyata dia bukan di surga.

"Naruto,kau sudah sadar" 'Suara ini pasti suara Kakashi-sensei' tebaknya dan sekarang dia bisa melihat keberadaan mereka,dia bingung siapa gadis berambut indigo dibelakang Sasuke. Naruto berusaha untuk duduk namun kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"Awww"

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu Naruto"Ujar Kakashi lalu membantu Naruto untuk menatap kasihan pada Naruto, 'kenapa selalu dia'batinnya Hinata menatap Naruto miris, dibenci kakaknya lalu tidak sengaja ditabrak kakaknya sendiri dan sekarang kakaknya tidak menjenguknya'Malang sekali'.

"Dimana Niisan?" Tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

"Dia pergi" Jawab Hinata.

"huh? Sebegitu bencinyakah ?" Naruto malang.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto ? kakakmu membencimu ?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto salah bicara.

"ah tidak-tidak,dia menyayangiku kok"Dusta tahu kalau Naruto pasti berbohong.

"hhah karena kau sudah membaik, sensei izin kembali kesekolah dulu Naruto,ayo Sasuke kau juga sedang ada urusankan" Ucap Kakashi lalu meninggalkan ruang rawat.

"hah,maaf tidak bisa berlama-lama disini,cepat sembuh dobe"Ucap Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan ruang hanya tinggal Hinata dan Naruto saja diruangan itu.

Lama mereka terdiam,tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan terlebih yang jengah dengan keadaan ini mulai membuka suara.

"Kamu,orang yang waktu itu tidak sengaja menabarakku kan ?"Tanya Naruto.

"Ternyata kamu masih mengingatnya"Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa kamu bisa berada disini ?" Naruto bingung, biasanya orang yang datang menjenguk adalah orang yang mengenal baik si pasien.

"Kakaku memintaku untuk menemani Sasuke-nii ya, Namaku Hinata,Hyuuga Hinata maaf waktu pertamakali kita bertemu aku membentakmu"Ucap Hinata,saat itu dia hanya sedang kesal saja.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto,kelas 10A aku pernah dengar nama Hyuuga selain kamu, ah apa kakakmu Hyuuga Neji ?" Tanya Naruto memastikan,soalnya dia kenal dengan Neji, yah sebenarnya melalui fans-fans Neji.

"Ah kau mengenalnya ya , ngomong -ngomong Naruto,Kau mempunyai masalah dengan Kakakmu ?" entah kenapa Hinata saat ini sangat ingin tahu masalah pribadi Naruto, termasuk hubungan Kurama dan Naruto.

"umm tidak"dusta Naruto menutupi kebenaran yang ada.

"Jangan berbohong,aku membencimu,dia sangat membencimu" ujar terang-terangan Hinata tanpa berpikir bagaimana perasaan Naruto.

"ah sepertinya sulit berbohong memang ada sedikit masalah dengannya" Luka yang sedikit tertutupi itu kembali terasa sakit.

"Masalah apa ?"Hinata saat ini benar-benar tertarik dengan masalah yang dihadapi Naruto.

"ahh lupakan saja,lagipula itu hanya masalah kamu berada dikelas berapa ?"Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka yang mengarah pada masalahnya dengan Kurama.

"Aku berada di kelas 10-B,ngomong-ngomong Sasuke-nii itu siapa kamu Naru ?"Sudah bisa dilihat wajah Naruto sedikit memerah,'ah jangan-jangan'.

"Dia hanya 'teman'ku saja tidak lebih" balasnya dengan wajah semakin memerah.

"Tapi,saat tahu kau masuk rumah sakit,ekspresisnya sangat khawatir lho"goda Hinata lagi,Naruto terus membantah kalau mereka hanya teman biasa itu mereka terus mengobrol sambil bercanda gurau,Naruto bahagia sangat bahagia,bertambah lagi orang yang mau menerima keberadaannya.

"ah Naru sekarang sudah sore sebaiknya aku pulang dulu,sampai jumpa Naru"Namun sebelum pergi Naruto sempat memegang tangan Hinata.

"Hinata,aku ingin tidak betah kalau disini sendirian"Ucap Naruto memohon.

"Baiklah,aku akan meminta izin pada dokter terlebih dahulu"Hinatapun pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Naruto dan pergi keruang dokter yang menangani Naruto masih terus berlanjut kala dokter mengizinkan Naruto untuk pulang dengan syarat ada yang mengantarnya.

~ **Kasih Sayang Yang Telah Menjadi Penghinaan~**

Seminggu pasca keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Kaa-san,Tou-san yang sedang berada disisi Tuhan,doakan Naru yah dari sana,doakan agar orang-orang yang membenci Naru mulai berkurang,yah walaupun bagi Naru ; Hinata dan Teme-senpai sudah cukup, kan tidak salah kalau kita mempunyai banyak ya sudah Naru ingin berangkat sekolah dulu Kaa-san,Tou-san,Jaa." Pamit Naruto pada makam kedua pergi meninggalkan makam orantuanya dan melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya.

Konoha International High School. 07.30 AM

Kelas 10-A

Murid-murid dalam kelas ini sedang sibuk mempersiapkan ujian harian IPA,ujian kemarin sengaja ditunda karena Kakashi-sensei sedang ada urusan diluar kota dan sekarang sensei bermasker itu sudah kembali dengan membawa setumpuk kertas ujian yang mengerikan bagi murid-muridnya,ya terkecuali untuk yang berotak cerdas.

"Selamat pagi sensei"ucap murid-murid serempak memberi hormat saat Kakashi-sensei sudah memasuki raung kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid,sekarang masukan semua alat tulis kalian kecuali pena,pensil dan penghapus,sisanya masukan ketas dan letakan tas kalian dibelakang(1).Waktu kalian hanya sensei beri 45 menit,nilai Sensei harap kalian melebihi 8, yang tidak mencapai nilai tersebut akan sensei Remedial hingga mencapai nilai "Ujar penjelasan Kakashi terhadap murid-muridnya sedangkan para murid sudah hilang harapan.

'8,5 , sensei ini gila'

'hwaaa kenapa nilai minimalnya 8,5 .'

'Tuhan,tolonglah hambamu ini'

'euwwww ini baru ujian harian saja nilainya 8,5 ngeriiiii'

'Aku pasti bisa,ya aku pasti bisa.' Yakin Naruto,sementara yang lain..ah sudahlah.

Tik tok tik tok, detik demi detik berlalu dan saat menit ke 15 Naruto sudah menyelesaikan ujiannya.

"Sensei aku sudah selesai"Murid-murid yang lain terkejut, ini masih menit ke 15 loh,sedangkan mereka baru menyelesaikan 3 dari 10 soal,itu saja belum tentu benar.

"Baiklah,kemarikan"Ucap Kakashi dan Naruto segera memberikan ujiannya pada sensei tersebut.

"hah tidak salah kau masuk sekolah ini,jawabanmu semua benar"ucap bangga Kakashi,ya dia bangga karena setelah 1 tahun dia tidak menjadi walikelas dimana ada murid yang sangat pintar.

"Terimakasih sensei"ucap Naruto,dia ingin menunjukan nilainya ini pada Teme-senpai yang mengatainya dobe itu dan juga itu,Kochiro sedang berusaha mencoba mencontek pada Mirun.

"hei Mirun,kamu tahu tidak jawaban no 6 aku akan beritahun jawaban nomor 4"sementara orang yang ditawari hanya diam saja,mencontek saat ujian dimana Kakashi-sensei yang memberi bukanlah jalan yang benar, Kakashi sudah tahu kalau Kochiro akan berbuat curang pada ujiannya kali ini,tapi dia menunggu sampai Kochiro melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan.

"Mirun" "Mirun" panggilnya sedikit kencang, "Mirun" ok,kesabarannya sudah habis sekarang,tanpa piker panjang dan kondisi dia berteriak.

"MIRUN APA KAU MENDENGARKU,KAU TAHU TIDAK JAWABAN NO 5"teriaknya Kesal,murid-murid menatap Kochiro dengan tatapan prihatin sementara Mirun hanya mengatakan dalam hati 'gomen'.

"Kochiro SEKARANG KEUAR DARI KELASKU DAN LARI 50 KELILING LAPANGAN BASKET SEKARANG" Habislah kau berjalan keluar Kochiro bertatap wajah dengan Naruto dan dia mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Naruto lalu pergi.

'Apa salahku ?' dia bingung,Kochiro sendiri yang berbuat salah kenapa dia yang ditatap kembali duduk sambil membaca buku pelajaran IPA.

Menit-demi menit berlalu hingga waktu ujian sudah selesai,murid-murid mengumpulkan kertas ujian mereka mengintip melalui jendela untuk melihat Kochiro,Kochiro sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket dengan keringat bercucuran dan nafas tersengal sengal.

'Kasihan,ah tidak salah berbuat baik padanya' pelajaran terus dilanjutkan hingga bel istirahat berbunyi.

Di Lapangan basket.

"Hosh Hosh Hosh"Kochiro sudah tidak kuat,dia sudah berlari sebanyak 40 jantungnya sudah ingin meledak,sebenarnya dia bisa saja tidak berlari tapi kali ini yang menghukumnya adalah Kakashi-sensei,dia punya banyak mata-mata tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekatinya.

"Ini,minumlah pasti sangat lelahkan"ucap seorang tersebut yang tenyata adalah Naruto,dia menyodorkan sebotol minuman rasa jeruk.

"Hosh aku hosh tidak butuh"ucapnya sinis dan membanting minuman yang diberikan Naruto.

Jleb. Sakit sangat sakit. Itulah bagaimana perasaan Naruto sekarang,padahal niatnya baik kenapa balasannya seperti ini.

"Kochiro,apa sebelum bersekolah disini aku pernah membuatmu terluka ?"tanya Naruto,Kochiro ,dia berfikir apa Naruto pernah menyakitinya dulu.

"Kenapa hiks Kenapa ?Kenapa kamu selalu membenciku kenapa ? hiks"Naruto kembali bertanya sambil meneteskan airmata.

"Kalau aku pernah berbuat salah katakan! Kalian semua membenciku padahal aku tidak pernah berbuat salah pada kalian hiks".Tidak, Kochiro tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang yang bersalah saat ini lalu dia mengatakan.

"Aku membencimu bukan karena kau pernah karena, keberadaanmu yang sangat tidak pantas berada didunia ini"Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya ruang kelasnya,Hinata menatap adegan tersebut.

"Dramatis sekali huh"ucapnya lalu pergi menuju kantin.

Setelah kejadian itu,Naruto terus menyendiri dan hanya Sasuke dan Hinata yang mampu menghilangkan sedikit rasa perih dalam hati Kochiro,2 hari setelah kejadian itu dia memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah,teman-temannya terkejut dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Kochiro.

 **~Kasih Sayang Yang Telah Menjadi Penghinaan~**

Naruto sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang sekolah,dan saat sudah sampai pintu gerbang dia ditarik paksa oleh 3 siswi KIHS.

"Hei karena kau Kochiro pindah sekolah,dasar pembawa sial" Ujar gadis tersebut yang ternyata teman baik Kochiro menampar Naruto.

"Iuwwww dasar pembawa sial"ucap gadis satulagi menjambak rambut Naruto.

"Kau tahu,dari kami sekolah dasar aku ingin sekali bisa satu kelas dengan Kochiro,dan sekarang saat aku bisa sekelas dengannya kau malah membuatnya keluar dari sekolah ini,Hyaaa"Ucapnya marah dan siap melayangkan tamparannya namun sayang Naruto sudah menampar balik Mirun.

"Aku tidak pernah ada niat mengeluarkan Kochiro,dia sendiri yang memutuskan pindah sekolah tanpa memberitahu alasannya" Ucap Naruto lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka yang melihat kejadian tersebut tersenyum, 'goodjob Naru' Hinatapun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kediaman Naruto

Naruto melepas sepatu serta kaos kakinya lalu pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air mineral untuk dia itu dia menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian rumah berlanjut menuju ranjangnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah saat ini.

'Keberadaanmu sangat tidak pantas di dunia ini'ucapan Kochiro kembali terngiang-ngiang di beranjak menuju jendela untuk menenangkan pikirannya dengan melihat pemandangan melihat ada seorang pria yang sedang membersihkan sangkar burung miliknya namun karena kelalainnya saat mencoba mengeluarkan burung dari sangkar,burung itu berhasil terbang bebas dan pergi entah kemana sedangkan sang empunya hanya berteriak histeris berusaha mengejar burung miliknya itu.

'Burung itu lepas dari sangkarnya,dia bebas,dia bebas sekarang dari kurungan sangkar kecil itu'entah kenapa Naruto merasakan kalau kejadian tersebut mempunyai makna yang terdalam namun dia belum bisa mendengar ada suara mobil yang berhenti dekat rumahnya,segera dia menuju pintu masuk rumah dan ternyata mobil itu adalah mobil milik Kurama.

"Nii-san sudah pulang ?"Tanya Naruto dengan berhati-hati agar tidak menyinggung Kurama.

"Kau tidak bisa lihat sekarang,kalau aku tidak pulang tidak mungkin berada didepanmu"balas Kurama dingin dan memasuki rumah sambil menabrakkan bahunya pada bahu Naruto dengan cukup tidak patah semangat,dia pasti bisa merubah nii-sannya menjadi sayang dan perhatian padanya.

"Ah apa Nii-san sudah makan ? Naru akan siapkan Nii-san makanan,kebetulan tadi pagi Naru masak nasi goring terlalu banyak dan sisanya biar Naru hangatkan,apa niisan.."

"Diam! Aku sangat lelah sekarang,dan apa-apan itu ?kau mau memberiku makanan bekas?cih aku tidak semurah baik kau berdoa agar nyawamu cepat dicabut oleh malaikat"ucap dingin Kurama lalu pergi menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

bagai tersayat-sayat pisau silet yang teramat panjang.

'Kuat Naruto,kamu masih memiliki 2 orang yang menerima keberadaanmu'rintihnya dalam tarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba melupakan apa yang terjadi padanya pergi menuju dapur untuk memasak makanan baru untuk Kurama.

Di lain tempat.

"Kau menyukai Sasuke-nii huh?gomen~~ Naru,kali ini kau harus melapisi hatimu dengan baja yang sangat ,yang pantas menjadi kekasih Sasuke-nii adalah "ucap seorang gadis dalam kamar sambil menggunting foto gadis berambut pirang.

Di tempat Sasuke Uchiha,kamar Sasuke.

"oi oi kali ini aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu Shika,cyaaa"ucap Kiba yang sedang memainkan Playstation(PS) dengan semangat.

"hoam, sudah pasti kalah telak,lihat skormu masih 0 sedangkan aku sudah 3,lebih baik kau menyerah"balas Shika dengan nada mengejek.

"Arrgh kau bermain curang,lihat semua pemainku terkena kartu kuning(3)" balas kembali Kiba akan perkataan mereka berdua asyik bermain PS,Sai sedang sibuk memainkan gadgetnya dengan melihat-lihat berbagai seni lukis didunia,Gaara sedang membaca buku ensyklopedia tentang sejarah jepang,sama dengan aktivitas yang dilakukan Gaara sekarang,Neji sedang membaca buku tentang 'sesuatu'.Sedangkan Sasuke,dia sedang membaca buku tentang segala berbau IPA.

"Hei Suke,ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan menembaknya"Tanya Kiba membuka lain langsung menatap kearah Sasuke sedangkan yang ditatappun menjawab.

"Aku belum siap,lagi pula kami belum lama berkenalan"jawabnya.

"hei,kalau kau menembaknya sekarang dan dia menerima,permainan kita selesai dank au dianggap sebagai pria sejati"Ujar Kiba.

"Sebelum permainan bodoh itu dimulaipun aku adalah pria sejati"ucapnya agak percaya diri.

"Sasuke,menurutku kau harus segera menyelesaikan terlalu lama,itu bisa jadi bumerangmu"sarang Gaara.

"Maksudmu gaara ?"Tanya Kiba yang tidak ngeh dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Maksudnya Sasuke bisa benar-benar tertarik dengan gadis kuning itu,kau ini bodoh sekali"ucap sinis Shika.

"Hei,jangan karena kau jenius bisa seenaknya mengataiku bodoh,teman macam apa kau"ucap Kiba menaikkan nadanya.

"Kalian berdua bisa diam tidak ? .Informasi yang kuterima dari adikku,katanya dia selalu menjadi bahan bullyan disekolah ini,bahkan dia pernah hampir diceburkan kesungai oleh murid-murid sekolah ini"

"Ya,dia selalu menjadi bahab bullyan,bodohnya sidobe itu tidak mau melaporkan pada kepala sekolah ataupun guru-guru yang lainnya"ucap Sasuke panjang lebar dengan nada kesal,entah mengapa jiga membahas Naruto emosinya selalu naik turun.

"Kudengar juga,guru-guru sekolah banyak yang tidak suka dengannya entah karena apa"Ucap Sai.

"Salahkan sikapnya yang hari ini,aku sering melihatnya bersama adikmu Neji"Ujar Kiba.

"Adikku memang berteman baik dengannya sekarang"Jawab dia beranjak berdiri dan pamit pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke,aku pulang terlebih dahulu." Sedangkan Sasuke hanya merespon 'HN'.

"Tumben sekali si Neji itu pulang cepat"Heran Kiba,pasalnya setiap mereka berkumpul jarang sekali Neji pulang secepat ini malah biasanya dia yang terakhir.

"Mungkin dia ada urusan"Balas mereka mengherankan tingkah Neji,Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tidak itu tidak terlalu penting.

Di dalam mobil Neji.

"Niisan apa niisan sudah menyiapkan apa yang aku butuhkan"ucap suara seorang disebrang sana mealui telephone,Nejipun menjawab ucapan suara tersebut.

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya pasti Sasuke akan marah besar 'padanya'"

"ahaha Niisan ini sangat jahat ternyata"

"hei bukankah kamu yang yang merencanakan semua ini" Jawab Neji.

"Ah aku lupa,aku ini cukup jahat ,aku tidak akan membiarkan oranglain merebut apa yang menjadi hak milikku"

"Tentu saja,Niisan sangat mendukungmu" dan hubungan telephone itu terputus sesudah salam,Neji menatap kaca dalam tersenyum jahat.

"Gomenne *-*-*-*-to"ucapnya sadis,lalu mulai menyalakan mobilnya menuju suatu tempat.

 **TBC**

 **Next Chapter(The Last Chapter)**

" **Apa salahku padamu ?"**

" **Apa salahmu ? salahmu adalah mengambil hak milik adikku"**

" **Kau hanya pembawa sial dikeluarga ini"**

" **Irukan-san,apakah….adalah jalan yang harus kulakukan sekarang"**

" **Aku ,selama ini,aku mau berteman denganmu hanya karena sebuah permainan,sisanya hanya sebuah kebohongan"**

" **Apa aku salah jika aku ingin mengambil kebahagiaanku ? APA AKU SALAH ?**

" **Hiks hiks kenaapaa kenapa semua orang begitu jahat hiks hiks hiks"**

" **Ahahahahah lihat wajahnya sudah seperti badut jelek menjijikan ahahah"**

" **Tidak mungkin,ini tidak mungkin"**

" **Burung itu,pasti sekarang dia sudah bertemu dengan kawanannya"**

" **Sial,kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang"**

" **Ah untuk apa memikirkan mereka,lagipula mereka juga tidak pernah memikirkanku"**

" **Gomen"**

" **Arrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggghhhhhhhhh"**

Taa~~daaaa

Selamat Tahun Baru teman-teman,maaf kalau saya lama update nih ini ada beberapa yang mau saya jelasin :

Yang dimaksud dibelakang itu kan kelas ada area belakang setelah barisan paling itu yang saya maksud.

Oke,Disini saya bikin sifat Hinata 180 derajat dari sifat aslinya. Maaf mungkin kalau ada keanehan dalam alur cerita,saya hanya berusaha membuat cerita ini lebih terkesan Hurtnya.

Oke saatnya BALAS REVIEW SEGMENT :

QuEE lu-Viz : Terimakasih kak sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview fic pertama saya sudah diperbaiki kok menurut saran QuEE semoga rasa pusingnya berkurang yah. Sekali lagi terimakasih atas review dan sarannya.

Itakyuu1033 : Terimakasih kak sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview fic ini kembali. Wah sedih yah ? jadi bahagia XD ini sudah lanjut dan sudah diperpanjang. Sekali lagi terimakasih Itakyuu-san.

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii : Terimakasih kak sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview fic ini kembali. Ah rasanya bahagia ada yang kesal dengan Kurama & Sakura XD Naru bakal ada yang nolong gk ya ? tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya kak. Sekali lagi Terimakasih.

Hiori Fuyumi : Terimakasih kak sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview fic ini kembali. Ohohohoh jadi terharu melihat review Hiori-san ini. Ini sudah dipanjangin wordsnya dan sekali lagi terimakasih Hiori-san.

Guest4eva : Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk mereview fic saya ini. Ehhh ketahuan dah nih cerita terinspirasi darimana ~.~? banyak sekali inspirasi dari sinetron 'aneh-aneh' itu di fic ini dan mohon maaf kalau sudah membuat Ka eva ini….ah sudahlah. Sekali lagi terimakasih telah menyempatkan review.

Tadaaaaaaa akhirnya segment balas review berakhir . Terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah mau mem-fav dan follow fic saya ini . Chapter depan adalah The Last Chapter dari Kasih Sayang Yang Telah Menjadi Penghinaan. Terimakasih teman-teman

WEDOCAREABOUTSASUFEMNARU


	6. Chapter 5

Kasih Sayang Yang Telah Menjadi Penghinaan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Original story by author

 **WARNING!  
OC,OOC,Typo,Kata-kata yang hilang,dan segala kekurangan lainnya.**

 **HAPPY READING**

Konoha International High School. 07.30. 10A

Kegiatan belajar di kelas 10A kini tampak lebih tentram semenjak Kochiro pindah merasa sedikit lega karena hari ini dia tidak harus dihadapi oleh caci maki Kochiro dan kawan-kawannya,Namun disisi lain Naruto merasa bersalah karena menurut murid-murid lain dialah yang menyebabkan Kochiro murid dipersekian detik menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"hufft" Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya untuk kesekian dia lebih memilih untuk menatap keluar dia melihat banyak sekali pohon indah yang menghiasi sekolah,ahh kenapa dia baru sadar kalau sekolahnya itu sangat tersenyum melihat keindahan sekolah yang baru disadarinya selama ini.

'Mungkin,aku kurang berjalan-jalan saja'Batinnya dengan senyuman yang terukir pada wajah fokus pada pelajaran karena dia tahu keberadaannya disini berkat beasiswa yang terus belalu hingga bel istirahatpun berbunyi.

Kringgg

"Baiklah,pelajaran hari ini sensei bertemu dipertemuan berikutnya"Pamit Anko sensei lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan kelas segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan keluar menuju berjalan dikoridor sekolah,Naruto terus ditatapi oleh orang-orang.

"Hei,dia bukannya simurung dari kelas 10A itu yah,wah diakan yang mengeluarkan Kochiro dari sekolah ini"Ucap salah satu senpai Naruto disekolah ini.

Naruto mengabaikan semua cibiran dari orang-orang itu,dia terus berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai di taman duduk disalah satu kursi tangan,dia memejamkan matanya menikmati angina yang sedang -tiba ada sepasang tangan yang menutup matanya,Naruto terkejut dan seketika tangang yang menutup matanya itu terbuka dan dia dapat merasakan suara cekikikan yang dia kenal tahu siapa berbalik dan benar,orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Ahahhaha kau tahu wajah terkejutmu itu sungguh lucu dobe ahah"Tawa Sasuke lalu ikut duduk disamping Naruto.

"Ah teme-senpai,kau memang seorang teme"Ucap kesal menghentikan tawanya dan mereka berduapun terdiam.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Apa orang-orang 'itu' sudah berkurang ?"Tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan,entah kenapa dia menjadi orang yang sering berkata semenjak bertemu dengan Naruto.'Mungkin aku menyukainya' dan Sasuke sadar apa yang ada dalam pikirannya 'Ah sialan,ini hanya rencana harus fokus' batin Sasuke frustasi.

"Ya,sekolahku baik-baik mereka memang jarang menghinaku sekarang,tapi tatapan mereka seperti menambah membenciku" Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. 'Manis' batin Sasuke saat melihat senyuman itu.

"Dobe,ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu"ucap Sasuke serius,ya dia harus melakukannya sekarang.

"umm apa ?"Tanya Naruto. Lalu Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto lalu menatapnya serius.

"Aku ingin melindungimu dari mereka,aku ingin menjagamu dari orang-orang yang membencimu,Aku akan merubah pandangan mereka padamu bahwa keberadaanmu di dunia ini sungguh sangat berarti"Ucap Sasuke meyakinkan Naruto,sementara Naruto sedang berusaha menahan air matanya saat mengingat tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan kalau keberadaannya sangat berarti didunia ini kecuali orang tuanya.

"Teme-senpai,apa yan-g i-ngin ka-u u-ucapkan ?"Tangan Naruto bergetar.

"Aku mau kau menjadi kekasihku,kau mau Naruto ?"Ucap Sasuke to the point.

"Hiks tapi senpai hiks aku hanya seorang pembunuh dan sampah didunia ini hiks"Air mata Naruto terjatuh.

"Tidak,orangtua mu sudah ditakdirkan untuk meninggalkan dunia ini pada suatu semua takdir Naru,dan kamu bukan seorang sampah didunia sebuah berlian yang sangat indah dan berharga"Ucap Sasuke dengan 'kata-kata' yang seumur hidup belum pernah dia ucapkan.

"Hiks baiklah hiks aku menerimamu"ucap Naruto bahagia karena orang yang dicintainya juga mencintainya langsung memeluk Sasuke dan terus menangis bahagia,sedangkan Sasuke pun tersenyum kemenangan.

Tanpa disadari mereka,sepasang mata beriris lavender menatap aksi mereka dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, lalu dia mengambil Ponsel dari sakunya dan menghubungi kakaknya.

"Halo imouto,ada apa ?"Tanya seseorang dibalik sana.

"Niisan,aku ingin pulang hiks"

"Baiklah,kamu tunggu diparkiran Niisan akan mengantarmu"ucap khawatir Niisannya itu.

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata inipun menghapus air matanya,lalu dengan mendapat kekuatan dari mana,dia tersenyum,lebih tepatnya tersenyum iblis.

"Ne ne,aku tidak akan membiarkan hak milikku jatuh pada orang lain,kau akan merasakan akibatnya N-A-R-U-T-O. ahahah"Ucapnya gila lalu pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli 'kebohongan' itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju parkiran.

 **~Kasih Sayang Yang Telah Menjadi Penghinaan~**

Bunyi bell yang menandakan jam pelajaran sekolah selesaipun berbunyi dan murid -murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas untuk kembali kerumah mereka masing-masing,Naruto berjalan menuju pintu gerbang sekolah karena Sasuke akan mengantarnya sampai dipintu gerbang sudah dilihatnya Sasuke dan berlari menuju Teme-senpai'nya' itu.

"Hn,Lama sekali kau dobe"ejek Sasuke saat Naruto sudah sampai.

"eheheh gomen" kekeh Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.'Deg' 'tidak,ini hanya permainan saja Sasuke,kau tidak mungkin benar-benar menyukainya'.Merekapun menaiki mobil dan mulai pergi meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah.

Dalam Mobil Sasuke.

"ne Teme-senpai,umm bagaimana sekolahmu?" ah pertanyaan bodoh Naru.

"Baik,kita sudah berpacaran sekarang,sungguh tidak lucu kalau panggilanmu terhadapku TEME"Jawab Sasuke namun tidak menghilangkan fokusnya dalam mengendarai mobil.'Ah kau memang buruk soal percintaan Naruto bodoh"batinnya.

"Ah bagaimana kalau Su-u-ke senpai ?"Tanya Naruto dengan wajah dihiasi semburat merah.

"Tidak usah memakai kata senpai,cukup Suke saja Naru"Jawab Sasuke ditambah dengan senyumannya.

"umm baiklah"Dia sudah sangat mulai mengobrol dari hal-hal yang kecil sampai besar,tawa dan canda menghiasi sendiri entah mengapa merasa nyaman sekarang,dia ingin tahu lebih tentang Kekasihnya.

"Kau hanya tinggal sendiri dirumah ?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak,aku bersama Nii-sanku"Jawabnya,Sasuke merasakan adanya perubahan nada Naruto saat menyebut kata Nii-san.

"Nii-sanmu yang berambut merah ke jinggaan itu kan ?"Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Umm"Jawab Naruto,dia tidak boleh menunjukkan kesedihannya didepan terdiam hingga akhirnya sampai dirumah segera membukakan pintu untuk Naruto keluar,Naruto yang diperlakukan demikian malu.

"Baiklah,hati-hati dijalan Suke dan terimakasih tumpangannya"Ujar Naruto sebelum memasuki rumah namun terhenti saat Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Hei,kau tidak mau mengajak kekasihmu untuk mampir sebentar?"Tanya Sasuke dengan nada jahil.

"Ne,tidak baik bagi seorang gadis mengajak seorang pria masuk kerumahnya yang bukan keluarganya ataupun pria yang belum menjadi pendamping hidup yang sah untuk gadis itu"Ucapnya lalu memasuki rumahnya namun sebelum itu dia melambaikan tangannya,Sasuke tertegun,masih ada gadis seperti itu dizaman modern ini,sasuke tersenyum dan memasuki mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto.

Kediaman Naruto.

Naruto segera melepaskan sepatu serta kaos kakinya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk meminum segelas air,ia kembali terfikir akan Sasuke dan membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri,tiba-tiba ponsel naruto bergetar menandakan adanya segera membuka pesan tersebut.

From : XXXXX

To :

 _Sampah! Itulah kata yang dapat kuukirkan setiap menatap ,itulah ,itulah yang ingin kulihat padamu._

"Siapa ini ?"Tanyanya pada diri sendiri, suara pintu terbukapun terdengar menampakkan Kurama,dia berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa menyapa Naruto.'Apa ini dari Nii-san ? tidak mungkin,dia lebih suka terus terang daripada mengatakannya dari pada melalui pesan' memutuskan untuk kekamarnya untuk berganti pakaian,Naruto memutuskan pergi kepasar untuk membeli bahan makanan dirumahnya,namun sisa uangnya tidak cukup untuk membeli bahan makanan,susah payah dia mencari part-time namun tetap tidak ada yang mau melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Kurama untuk meminjam uang,dia mengetuk pintu namun tidak ada sahutan dari Kurama,dengan beraninya Naruto memasuki kamar Kurama dan wahh sungguh berantakan,saat hendak keluar kamar Naruto melihat sobekan sebuah foto,dia mengambil sobekan foto itu dan terkejut karena itu adalah fotonya dan ini adalah foto dimana mereka ber-4 berfoto di hari kelulusan Kurama dari SMP,dan hanya fotonya saja yang disobek.

"Sedang apa kau dikamarku ?"suara berat menyahutnya.

DEG  
Naruto berbalik dan betapa terkejutnya melihat Kurama sudah berdiri tegap didepannya dengan wajah menahan amarah.

"Nii-san,a-no aku ha-a-nya,awwww"lirih Naruto saat rambutnya ditarik paksa oleh Kurama.

"Berani sekali kau PEMBUNUH! APA KAU BERUSAHA MEMBUNUHKU SEKARANG HAH!"Bentaknya pada adik yang dia anggap pembunuh terkejut,ini menyakitkan,disebut pembunuh sudah sangat menyakitkan baginya ditambah diduga akan membunuh ?

"Nii-san, lepaskan,ku mohon"Pinta Naruto pada kakaknya,Kurama tidak mendengar itu malah semakin menarik rambut itu hingga sebagian rontok,ini sungguh menyakitkan bagi Naruto.

"Berani sekali lagi kau masuk kamar ini,AKAN KUBUNUH KAU SAAT ITU JUGA"ucapnya menusuk dan melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Naruto,Naruto segera keluar kamar lalu pergi keluar rumah.

"ARRRGHHH sialan,"teriak Kurama lagi dan dia memutuskan untuk kembali beristirahat.

 **~Kasih Sayang Yang Telah Menjadi Penghinaan~**

Taman Pusat Kota Konoha.

Naruto termenung dalam kesedihannya,dia menangis namun tak bersuara .Tatapannya kosong seakan tidak ada tanda kehidupan pada duduk sendiri dibangku taman dekat dengan sungai kecil,entah ada jin apa yang merasuki Naruto,membawanya berjalan pada sungai tersebut,dia berjalan mendekati telaga kecil dan terus berjalan dengan tatapan kosong.

Dilain tempat yang sama,SasukeCS sedang berkumpul ditaman pusat duduk dibangku yang tidak jauh dari sungai kecil juga ada Hinata yang terus menatapi Sasuke.

"Hei Sasuke,gadis disana itu seperti simurung"ujar segera melihat kearah yang ,tapi dia melihat keanehan pada Naruto,dia berjalan dengan tatapan lurus kedepan tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya sekalipun.

"Hei-hei,dia menuju telaga"Ujar Sai,dan sepersekian detik setelah Naruto sampai ditelaga dia terjatuh dan tenggelam disungai kecil yang cukup panik dan segera lari menuju sungai untuk menolong Naruto,dia bersusah payah untuk tidak tahu apa yang terjadi,setelah sadar dari lamunannya dia sudah berada disungai.

"TOLONG"Sasuke segera melompat dan berenang menuju Naruto,setelah berhasil menangkapnya dia membawa Naruto menuju sudah tidak sadarkan diri,mereka panik.

"Dia butuh nafas buatan"Ucap Hinata,para pria menyiapkan diri untuk membantu namun Hinata segera mencegah mereka.

"Aishh,kalian ini berotak ini perempuan dan kalian laki-laki,sungguh tidak tahu malu"Sinisnya.

"Hei,apa salah kami membantunya ?"ucap Kiba membela diri tidak terima dikatakan mesum dan tidak tahu malu walau kenyataannya benar.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya,kalian diam disana"ucap Hinata dan segera membantu Naruto hingga Naruto sadarkan diri.

"uhuk,uhuk huh huh aku ada dimana"Tanya Naruto,Sasuke segera membantu Naruto untuk duduk dan bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

"Betapa bodohnya kau,kau ingin bunuh diri hah"ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Maaf"ucap Naruto,dirinya benar-benar bersalah karena telah merepotkan orang lain.

"Kamu ini ceroboh sekali,Naru"Ucap Hinata ,walau hatinya ini sakit melihat pemandangan didepannya tapi dia harus bisa menjaga sikapnya didepan SasukeCS. Neji menatap iba adiknya dan sebaliknya menatap tidak suka pada Naruto.

"Naruto,aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang dan tidak ada penolakan"Perintah Sasuke lalu menggendong Naruto dipunggungnya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya lalu pergi menuju rumah Naruto.

"Mereka romantis sekali yah,aku jadi iri"ucap Sai memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya,walaupun Sasuke melakukannya hanya karena permainan,benar-benar hebat"puji menatap bingung Gaara,permainan ? apa maksudnya.

"ano Gaara-nii,maksudnya permainan ?"ucap Neji lupa mengatakannya,Gaara segera menjelaskannya.

"Itu hanya sebatas 1 atau 2 minggu lagi Sasuke akan memutuskannya"jelas tersenyum senang 'ternyata ini hanya bohongan saja ahahhaha kasihan sekali kamu Naruto~~~ ahaha'batinnya bahagia dan segera meninggalkan mereka untuk merayakan kebahagiaannya dengan cara membakar foto-foto dan merobek-robek foto NAMIKAZE NARUTO,dia jadi tidak sabar.

"Kenapa adikmu tiba-tiba aneh Neji ?"Tanya Kiba pada Neji,sedangkan Neji hanya mengangkat bahu lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Hei Gaara,apa kau tahu ?"Tanya Kiba pada Gaara.

"Lebih baik urus dirimu sendiri dulu"ucapnya dengan senyuman mengejek dan pergi meninggalkan Kiba.

"Hei Shika,Sai…KENAPA KALIAN TIDAK MAU MENDENGARKUUUUUUUU"Teriaknya membahana saat tahu kalau Shika dan Sai sudah pergi sebelum dia bertanya.

Kediaman Naruto & Kurama.

"Jaga dirimu lain kali,jangan melamun,jangan ceroboh,jangan."ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat jari Naruto menyentuh bibirnya.

"Kamu itu terlalu banyak ceramah,aku hanya tidak sengaja. terimakasih dan sampai jumpa besok Sasuke"ucap Naruto lalu berlari memasuki tersenyum melihat kepolosan kekasihnya,biasanya si wanita akan memberikan ciuman pada si pria sebelum memasuki bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti Naruto namun dia harus ingat,status mereka hanya sebuah 'Permainan'.

Naruto segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang kembali mengingat bagaimana Sasuke begitu perhatian rasanya seperti ingin meledak,kebahagiaannya tidak bertahan lama saat Kurama memanggilnya dengan cara berteriak.

"PEMBUNUHHH!" Naruto sesegera mungkin pergi menuju asal suara tersebut yang ternyata berada di dapur.

"Dimana makanan untukku hah ?"Tanya Kurama sedikit membentak,'Astaga aku lupa'Naruto terkejut melihat dimeja makan tidak ada satupun makanan yang ada.

"Maaf Nii-san,aku lupa memasak"Saat Naruto hendak ingin memasak tangannya genggam erat oleh Kurama.

"Kau grrr BISA TIDAK SEHARI SAJA MEMBUATKU TENANG HAH!"Naruto terdiam,dia terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini,menahan rasa sakit akibat genggaman tangan kakaknya yang kuat.

"Maaf"lirihnya,dia kuatkan diri untuk tidak menangis,Kurama yang melihat ekspresi adiknya itu langsung melepas tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah untuk membeli makanan dan bahan makanan,Naruto bersandar pada dinding.1 hari ini dia sudah 2 kali dimarahi oleh orang yang sama,setetes demi tetes airmata mulai turun dari mata indahnya membasahi wajah cantiknya, dia menghapus air matanya dan segera bangkit lalu memasak apa yang ada dikulkas saja untuk makan malam mereka nanti.

Esok hari. Konoha International High School. 07.00 AM.

Sayup-sayup suara burung yang berkicau menghiasai suasana KIHS hari ini,cuaca sejuk dengan angina yang sejuk sungguh memanjakan murid-murid maupun orang-oranglain dilingkungan sekolahny, gadis berambut pirang sedang berjalan sambil merentangkan tangannya,dai memejamkan matanya merasakan angina sejuk yang sangat dia nikmati tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang melihat tidak peduli,hari ini dia berangkat lebih pagi karena Sasuke menjemputnya dan sekarang Sasuke malah pergi meninggalkannya dengan alasan 'ada urusan sebentar'.

"Huffftt menyebalkan"gerutunya.

"Pagi Naru"Sapa Hinata dengan terkejut lalu membalas sapaan Hinata.

"Pagi juga Hinata"jawabnya,mereka berdua mulai memasuki gedung sekolah sambil bercanda gurau.

"Hei Hinata,terimakasih ya soal kemarin,coba kalau kamu tidak ada disitu,pasti anak laki-laki itu yang akan melakukannya "ujarnya mengerikan kalau benar itu terjadi.

"Sama-sama"ucapnya diiringi dengan senyuman.

"umm Naruto sepertinya bel akan berbunyi,sebaiknya aku kembali kekelas dulu yah bye"pamit Hinata pada Naruto,Naruto beruntung sekali mempunyai 2 orang yang mengakuinya.1 cintanya dan ke-2 sahabatnya,belpun berbunyi dan pelajaran sekolahpun dimulai.

Kelas 10A.

Murid-murid dikelas ini bisa dikatakan paling berisik sekarang,pasalnya guru yang mengajar tidak hadir dan belum ada guru piket yang memberi murid berkumpul dengan kawan-kawan mereka,hanya Naruto yang terlihat memilih untuk membaca buku saja,dia mengambil buku dari tasnya namun dia menemukan sebuah amplop kecil,segera diambilnya dan dibacanya.

FROM : H.H

TO :

PUAS KAU DIPERHATIKAN LEBIH OLEH CINTAKU HAH ? AKU YAKIN KAU SANGAT MEMANG SAMPAH NARUTO,AKU BENCI PADAMU SANGAT BENCI! MATILAH KAU! MATI!

Naruto memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit sekarang,ini siapa ? HH? Tidak bisakah dia bahagia untuk sekarang,tiba-tiba suratnya ditarik oleh salah satu murid kelas.

"Hahahahah aku mendapatkannya,W O W surat kebencian ahah"Ucap Mirun,dia ingin balas dendam akan keluarnya Kochiro,Naruto berusaha menggapai surat yang direbut oleh Mirun,namun usahanya hanya sia-sia,Mirun membacakan isi surat itu membuat seisi kelas tertawa bahagia terhadap segera menjambak rambut Naruto membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan,dia berusaha melepas tangan itu.

"Ahahah ne,kau memang pembawa sial disekolah ini,sudah mengusir Kochiro sekarang kau merebut kekasih orang juga ? mati saja kau jalang"teriaknya penuh amarah.

PLAK

Naruto memegang pipinya yang terkena tamparan keras itu,dia segera menampar Mirun kembali dan berhasil membuat sekelas heboh.

"Kau"geram Mirun,merekapun terlibat dalam aksi perkelahian versi wanita,salah seorang murid berlari keluar kelas menuju ruang guru untuk melaporkan apa yang terjadi di kelas.

"Hayoo Mirun jambak lebih keras"jerit salah satu murid,Naruto dan Mirun sudah dalam kadaan acak-acakkan,rambut mereka berhenti saat seorang guru masuk kekelas yaitu Kurenai.

"Kalian hentikan,ada apa ini ?"marahnya terhadap kedua murid itu.

"Sekarang Mirun sensei minta kembali ke tempat duduk dan kau Naruto ikut sensei"Mirun tersenyum kemenangan dan segera duduk sambil melambaikan kecil tangannya pada Naruto,sedangkan Naruto menatap Mirun kesal,kenapa harus dia yang bertanggung itu membawa Naruto menuju ruang music dan secara tiba-tiba dia menampar ,terkejut bukan main,kali ini guru yang menamparnya.

"Hei kau murid beasiswa disini,jangan berbuat kepala sekolah tahu apa yang kau lakukan kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini dasar murid tidak tahu diri"ucapnya dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto,airmatanya yang lolos meluncur dari kalopak matanya melihat keberadaan sebuah piano,dia segera berjalan menuju piano itu dan duduk dikursi tersebut lalu bunyi berpadu menjadi music yang indah,entah kenapa alunan music tersebut terkesan suram seakan menceritakan penderitaan berhenti bermain saat dia tahu pintu ruang music terbuka dan menampilkan Hinata tersenyum,disaat seperti ini dia sangat butuh seorang sahabat,Hinata segera menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya berusaha menenangkan 'temannya' itu.

"Aku tahu maksud music itu,kamu yang kuat Naruto"ucapnya dengan nada 'sedih'.

"Terimakasih Hinata" kenapa Hinata merasa nyaman sekarang,dia seakan merasakan segera mengantar kembali Naruto kekelas.

"Hinata,Terimakasih banyak kamu sudah mau menjadi sahabatku,aku sudah seperti memiliki permata paling lagi lagi terimakasih Hinata"Ucap Naruto tersenyum tulus membuat hati Hinata nyeri jika mengingat kalau itu hanya rencananya saja untuk menjatuhkan berbalik menuju kelasnya,dia berjalan termenung mengingat senyuman tulus Naruto adalah senyuman tulus yang dia terima dari orang selain ibu dan kakaknya,Ayahnya saja tidak pernah memberikan senyum setulus itu .Dia hanya tersenyum didepan para kolega,Hinata mengambil ponselnya dan segera membuka pesan yang dikirimkannya pada Naruto.

"Aku ini sungguh ini yang harus kulakukan demi kebahagiaanku Naruto"ucapnya entah pada siapa,dia segera kembali kekelasnya.

 **~Kasih Sayang Yang Telah Menjadi Penghinaan~**

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi,murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas untuk kembali kerumah segera berjalan keluar,dia mendapat kabar dari Sasuke kalau dia tidak dapat menjemputnya entah karena apa Naruto berjalan seorang diri,tanpa menyadari sedari tadi dia diikuti oleh beberapa orang,Naruyo merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya,dia berbalik namun keadaannya biasa saja,dia segera melanjutkan perjalannannya namun lagi dia rasakan ada yang mengikutinya,Naruto segera mengambil aba-aba dan lari secepat mungkin dan benar dia diikuti oleh 5 orang pemuda dan 1 diantara mereka dia kenal berlari sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya terjatuh menyentuh jalanan seperti kejadian yang pernah menimpanya,mereka segera menyeret Naruto menaiki mobil yang sudah dipersiapkan matang-matang oleh mereka.

"Apa maumu hah?"Tanya Naruto pada orang yang mengendarai mobilnya yang dia tahu betul siapa itu.

"Hanya ingin memberimu 'kejutan' saja"ucapnya dingin yang diketahui adalah Hyuuga Neji,Naruto dibawa menuju salah satu gudang bekas pabri,mereka melempar Naruto yang sudah dalam keadaan tangan dan kaki terikat.

"Apa salahku padamu?"Tanya Naruto,dia dalam keadaan yang sulit untuk melarikan segera mendekati Naruto dan Neji menginjak perutnya pelan.

"Salahmu?SALAHMU ADALAH MENGAMBIL HAK MILIK ADIKKU"ucapnya dan menendang pinggang Naruto menjerit sakit,dia segera menatap Neji kembali karena dia tidak boleh menyerah, hatinya kembali merasakan sakit saat dia melihat Hinata ada disitu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci segera mendekati Naruto.

"Hinata, TEMANKU KAN?KUMOHON HINATA TOLONG"ucapnya memohon pada Hinata merubah tatapannya menjadi iba dan air mata keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"gomen tidak bisa,karena ini yang kuinginkan terjadi padamu"Ucapnya membuat hati Naruto hancur temannya ? yang ternyata hanya kebohongan yang dia berikan padanya.

"Kenapa Hinata hiks kenapa ?"tanyanya sambil terisak,Hinata segera merendahkan tubuhnya dan menjambak bergetar menandakan ketidakkuatannya.

"KARENA KAU MENGAMBIL SASUKE hiks hiks"ucapnya dan semakin kuat menjambak rambut Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang ? Kau menyukainya ? KAU BEGITU JAHAT hiks KAU JAHAT"teriaknya menyakitkan,Hinata segera menampar Naruto membuat Naruto terdiam.1 hari mendapat 3 tamparan oleh orang yang berbeda.

"APA AKU SALAH INGIN MENGAMBIL KEBAHAGIAANKU ? APA AKU SALAH ?"ucapnya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan seperti ini caranya Hinata hiks hiks hiks AKU JUGA BERHAK BAHAGIA"balasnya lagi dengan wajah menyedihkan.

"KAU MEMANG TIDAK BERHAK NARUTO,PESAN YANG KAU TERIMA SELAMA INI ADALAH ADALAH PERASAANKU PADAMU,AKU MEMBENCIMU NARUTO,SANGAT MEMBENCIMU"Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka sambil menangis keras.

"Kau lihat itu kau membuat adikku semakin menderita,kalian asegera lakukan"ucap Neji dan segera menyiapkan ponselnya untuk mengambil gambar yang akan dia kirimkan pada Sasuke.

Saat itu Naruto mengalami pelecehan seksual,seragamnya dilepas dengan roknyapun menyisakan tubuh yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja dan disusul tangan yang mengelus paha mulusnya dan.

"Arrrrgggggggg hiks hiks KENAPA TUHANNN INI HARUS TERJADI PADAKU hiks hiks "Naruto sampai didepan pintu rumahnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan seragam acak-acakan,rambut -orang yang tidak mengetahui aslinya pasti akan mengira kalau Naruto telah diperkosa.

Braakkk

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya sedikit yang sedang berada dirumah menatap marah sekaligus sedikit sakit hatinya melihat keadaan adik menghampiri Naruto dan menariknya namun sebelum itu dai menutup pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Kau,SEGITU MURAHNYA KAH HINGGA MENJUAL TUBUHMU"teriak Kurama marah,Naruto menatap kakaknya heran sekaligus sakit.

"untuk apa Nii-san memperdulikanku ? aku matipun Nii-san tidak akan peduli,ah aku lupa aku harus memanggilmu Namikaze-sama mulai sekarang".Kurama mengepal erat tangannya dan meninju tembok rumahnya,Kurama mengeram frustasi dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri,entah kenapa dia merasa sakit melihat keadaan adiknya padahal dulu dia sangat ingin ini terjadi pada adiknya.

"Arrrggghh"Jeritnya lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah menuju suatu tempat yang cukup bisa membuatnya tenang.

BLAMM

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar,perlahan dia terduduk dan kembali menangis.

"hiks Kaa-san hiks Tou-san hiks aku tidak kuataattt hiks hiks"Seharian itu Naruto habiskan dengan menangis dan terkadang melamun sehingga dia memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kesekolah keesokan harinya.

Keesokan Harinya(Setelah 1 hari dimana Naruto tidak masuk)

Kediaman Naruto.

Dipagi hari kali ini untuk pertama kalinya setelah orang tua Naruto meninggal,Naruto sarapan bersama Kurama,Kurama sendiri sudah mulai sedikit menghilangkan rasa kebenciannya setelah menyadari penderitaan Naruto,setelah dia mengunjungi makam orangtuanya entah mengapa mereka seolah berkata untuk melindungi tidak menunjukan reaksi bahagia,karena dalam pikirannya ini pasti hanya kebohongan tinggal Sasuke yang dapat diharapkannya,setelah menghabiskan sarapannya Naruto segera berangkat sekolah namun geraknya berhenti saat sebuah suara yang memanggilnya

"N-Naruto,kali ini biar Nii-san antar"tawarnya walau dengan nada menatap Nii-sannya sedikit terkejut namun tergantikan dengan wajah suramnya.

"Maaf,saya tidak ingin mengganggu waktu luang anda saya permisi dulu"ucapnya sopan sambil menunduk hormat dan pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Ck arrggh"geramya sudah berusaha baik namun adiknya sekarang seperti sudah tidak menganggapnya apa kau lupa kalau itu memang keinginanmu kembali mengingat bagaimana kata salah satu pastur gereja dekat makam orangtuanya.

 _Flashback_

Kurama mengemudikan mobilnya menuju makam dia emosi berat dia pasti pergi kemakam orangtuanya agar emosinya meredam,saat sedang memandangi makam orangtuanya dia dihampiri oleh seorang pastur bernama Umino Iruka.

"Hai anak muda,apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"ucapnya segera menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Saya sedang menatap makam kedua orangtua saya"ucapnya lalu kembali menatap makam kembali.

"ah jadi ini makam kedua orangtuamu ? setiap pagi saya sering melihat gadis berambut pirang disini sambil terdiam 'jadi selama ini Naruto selalu disini setiap pagi,pantas makam ini selalu bersih'.

"dia adikku" menatap Kurama lalu berkata

"Dia selalu berdoa supaya 'hari ini lebih baik' dan sering kudengar kalau dia ingin kakaknya mengakuinya"Kurama terkejut lalu menatap Iruka dengan pandangan serius.

"Apa yang sering dia ucapkan dalam doanya ?"Tanya Kurama.

"Dia selalu memohon agar hari-hari selanjutnya lebih baik,dia juga pernah berkata 'Kapan ini semua berakhir Tuhan' seperti itu"Kurama tertegun ternyata adiknya selama sangat menderita akibat ulahnya.

'Kurama kami mohon jaga Naruto'suara yang mirip dengan kedua orang tuanyapun terdengar di tiba-tiba Kurama menatapa sekeliling hingga akhirnya menatap makam orangtuanya. 'Kaa-san, itu kalian'batinnya.

"Um Terimakasih permisi pulan terlebih dahulu"Pamit Kurama lalu berjalan menuju menatap Kurama sendu.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kamu sadar kalau adikmu sangat menderita ?"ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _Flashback off_

Konoha International High School. 07.00 AM

Naruto memasuki lingkungan sekolahnya,murid-murid lain yang melihat Naruto menatap Naruto jijik,ada yang tertawa,dan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Dasar wanita murahan"ujar salah satu murid memilih diam saja,ini sudah menjadi makanan penghinaan itu belum berakhir,saat dikoridor sekolah dia terus ditertawakan dan diejek 'Murahan' 'Jalang'.Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto ditarik oleh seseorang yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya yaitu Uchiha membawa Naruto menuju taman tempat mereka biasa .Sasuke menghempas kasar tangan Naruto,Naruto terkejut akan perlakuan Sasuke padanya. 'Kumohon,tidak untuk Sasuke'batinnya.

"Apa maksud semua ini hah ? APA ?"bentaknya membuat Naruto tersentak dan tambah terkejut saat Sasuke menunjukkan foto dimana dia dalam keadaan setengah bulat karena hanya memakai terkejut apalagi saat melihat eksperi wajahnya yang seakan menikmati padahal dia menangis saat itu.

"Itu editan Sasuke,itu hanya.."

"APANYA YANG EDITAN ? INI SUDAH ASLI,AKU SUDAH MEMERIKSA INI BERKALI-KALI DAN MEMANG INI ASLI,AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA KAU BEGITU MURAH DOBE"Marahnya,dia kecewa terhadap 'pacarnya'ini.

"SEHARUSNYA KAU DENGAR PENJELASANKU DAHULU SASUKE !"balas Naruto dengan nada yang meninggi.

"APA ? Huh aku lupa menjelaskannya ,selama ini aku mau berteman denganmu hanya karena sebuah permainan,sisanya hanya sebuah kebohongan,jadi jangan menganggap serius hubungan kita"ucap Sasuke dingin dan menusuk lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam akan perlahan terduduk,air mata mulai mengalir keluar dari ke-2 mata indahnya yang sekarang kehilangan menangis,dia memegang dada kirinya merasakan sakit yang bahkan tak mampu mengeluarkan suara yang melihat dari kejauhan sangat merasa bersalah,saat dia hendak membantu Naruto tangannya ditarik oleh Neji.

"Sudah biarkan memang sudah menjadi suatu yang pantas kita pergi dari sini"ucapnya lalu menarik Hinata pergi dari tempat ke Naruto,Naruto segera bangkit berdiri dan perlahan mulai berjalan kecil menuju sepanjang perjalan dia ditertawakan,dihina,ditatap benci oleh murid-murid lainnya.

"Ahahahhaha lihat wajahnya sudah seperti badut jelek menjijikan ahahaha"Hinaan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura membuat murid-murid yang melihat Naruto segera menutup teliganya dan berlari menuju sekolah segera menghapus semua foto Naruto yang tersebar disekolah demi menjaga nama baik bel pelajaran dimulaipun berbunyi membuat para murid berhamburan menuju kelas mereka hingga akhirnya bel pulang sekolahpun berbunyi.

Kediaman Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Kurama.

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto segera melepas alas kakinya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk meminum segelas air menemukan sebuah Note dimeja makan lalu mengambilnya dan segera membacanya.

"MALAM INI TIDAK PERLU MENUNGGU NII-SAN PULANG KARENA NII-SAN ADA LEMBUR HARI INI" entah mengapa dalam lubuk hati Naruto ada rasa bahagia karena sikap kakaknya mulai berubah akhir ini namun dia kembali mengingat kebohongan Sasuke dan Hinata dan hatinya terasa sakit berjalan menuju kamarnya dan mengganti selesai Naruto duduk dikasurya dan mengambil bingkai foto kedua orangtuanya.

" _Berani sekali lagi kau masuk kamar ini,AKAN KUBUNUH KAU SAAT ITU JUGA"_

" _KAU MEMANG TIDAK BERHAK NARUTO,PESAN YANG KAU TERIMA SELAMA INI ADALAH ADALAH PERASAANKU PADAMU,AKU MEMBENCIMU NARUTO,SANGAT MEMBENCIMU"_

" _APA ? Huh aku lupa menjelaskannya ,selama ini mau berteman denganmu hanya karena sebuah permainan,sisanya hanya sebuah jangan menganggap serius hubungan kita"_

"Ne,Kaa-san yang harus kulakukan ?"ucapnya lirih pada foto mendiang orangtuanya,tiba -tiba sebuah ide muncul didalam otak Naruto.

"Aku akan melakukannya"ucapnya lalu berbaring dikasurnya sambil memandangi atap-atap kamarnya.

"gomen"ucapnya hampir tak terdengar sebelum masuk kealam mimpi.

Kantor Kurama,ruang kerja Namikaze Kurama.

Kurama sedang duduk membaca data-data harus lembur hari ini karena masih banyak lagi data yang harus dia ruangan tersebut terbuka menampakkan seorang bernama Uchiha Itachi lalu berjalan mendekat ke Kurama.

"Ku ,ada yang ingin kuucapkan sesuatu menyangkut peristiwa penembakan yang menewaskan orang tuamu dan kenapa Naruto bisa selamat di tragedy itu"Kurama menatap Itachi sekilas lalu melanjutkan kerjanya.

"Katakanlah !"

"Begini,saai itu orangtua dan Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di Konoha'O Mal, sekelompok yang diduga teroris menyerang di Mall itu dan orang tuamu menjadi salah satu dari ratusan korban yang meregang nyawa,dari data yang kuterima dari pihak kepolisian Naruto merupakan korban terakhir yang selamat dan saat dia berhasil keluar,bagian daerah belakang perutnya terkena salah satu peluru teroris itu sehingga Naruto segera dibawa lari menuju rumah Naruto sadar,dia dalam keadaan trauma dan akhirnya Naruto bersedia mengatakan apa yang terjadi mengatakan kalau ayahnya tewas saat sedang membawa lari Kushina baa-san dan mereka berlari mereka dicegat oleh 4 teroris dan Kushina baa-san menyuruh Naruto untuk lari keluar namun Naruto mengaku saat itu dia tidak ingin pergi namun Kushina baa-san tetap bersikeras menyuruh Naruto untu lari dan akhirnya Naruto lari dan Kushina baa-san pun yang kudapat,adikmu tidak bersalah memang sudah takdir yang telah di tulis oleh Tuhan"Kurama tertohok mendengar penjelasan Itachi,selama ini ternyata adiknya tidak salah,dia yang selalu menyalahkan adiknya.

"KENAPA KAU BARU MENGATAKANNYA SEKARANG ! HIKS TUHAN AKU MEMANG SEORANG KAKAK YANG JAHAT"tangisnya,dia hendak berlari keluar meuju ruamahnya harus terhenti saat Itachi menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Ku .Kau mau kemana ? setelah ini ada rapat yang harus kau hadiri dan ini menyangkut ribuan karyawan diperusahaan yang dibangun ayahmu,jika kau melewatkannya maka perusahaan ini tidak mendapat hubungan kerja sama dengan perusahan lain. kau bisa menemuinya nanti,tenangkan dulu pikiranmu"Ucap Itachi,Kurama segera menatap Itachi.

"Bagaimana kalau besok aku tidak dapat bertemu dengannya lagi ?"entah dari mana ucapan itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Maksudmu ?" Tanya Itachi heran.

"Tidak,baiklah aku akan tetap disini"ucapnya mengatakan kalau hari ini adalah kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

 **~Kasih Sayang Yang Telah Menjadi Penghinaan~**

Keesokan harinya,KIHS.

Pelajaran sekolah berlangsung tentram hari ini khususnya dikelas 10A,murid-murid sedang memerhatikan Kakashi sensei yang sedang menerangkan Naruto terlihat lebih fresh murid menatapnya tidak suka Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman ingin menghilangkan image 'Pemurung' pada dikelas 12A dimana guru yang mengajar izin keluar sementara,namun kelas tidak riuh.

"Hei Sasuke,kudengar kau sudah mengakhirinya yah ?" Tanya Kiba

"Hn" jawabnya pertanda 'iya'

"Wah bagaimana ekspresinya waktu itu Sasuke ? menderita kah ? aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan mengemis kembali padamu"ucap Kiba yakin.

"Hn,aku rasa ekspresinya menderita, aku tidak sempat melihat ekspresinya saat itu"jelas Sasuke.

"Ah kenapa bi-"

"Sekali lagi kau bertanya akan tendang wajahmu saat ini juga"ancam Sasuke membuat Kiba ciut seketika.

"Kurasa ini sudah keterlaluan Sasuke"ujar Gaara.

"Biarkan,aku sudah tidak peduli apapun tentangnya"ucap Sasuke dingin.

Skip time.

Bel yang menandakan kegiatan belajar disekolah berakhirpun berbunyi,murid-murid sekolah segera meinggalkan sekolah terkecuali Naruto,dia masih didalam kelas yang sudah sepi.

"Akhirnya selesai juga,aku harus mengantarkan ini terlebih dahulu"ucapnya lalu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju papan tulis dan menuliskan sebuah kalimat-kalimat yang diakhiri dengan tanda tangannya,lalu dia pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan membawa 2 surat yang sudah dibuatnya untuk Sasuke dan dia kekelas Hinata dan menyelipkan suratnya di kolong meja kekelas Sasuke dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dia lakukan dikelas dia tau dimana letak tempat duduk mereka karena mereka pernah menceritakannya pada Naruto,dia juga telah mengirim surat untuk Kochiro setelah dia tahu dimana Kochiro tinggal dan juga menempatkan surat dikamar segera berjalan menuju atap sekolah,dia membuka pintu dan menutupnya rapat.

Naruto melihat keadaan atap sekolah,angina bertiupan membuat helaian rambut sebahu berterbangan,Naruto melepas sepatunya dan menyusun rapih didekat pintu,Naruto segera berlari menuju sisi atap dan berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya,dirasakannya angina yang mata mengalir keluar dari matanya,Naruto harus melakukan ini jika ingin mengurangi rasa benci orang-orang kepadanya.

"Hiks Hiks Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku Tuhan ? hiks hiks hiks"Naruto merasakan seperti kawanan burung yang melintas diatasnya.

"Burung itu,pasti sekarang dia sudah bertemu dengan kawanannya"ucapnya mengingat seeekor burung yang lepas dari aangkarnya dan Naruto juga akan melakukan apa yang dilakukan burung itu juga,dia akan terbang dan melepaskan diri dari sangkarnya yaitu 'Dunia Ini'.Naruto kembali menangis dikala mengingat bagaimana orang-orang membencinya,bahkan orang yang membuatnya jatuh cintapun sama apa dia hidup jika hanya untuk dibenci ? tapi Naruto berpikir bagaimana mereka saat tahu dia sudah tiada terlebih Nii-sannya.

"Ah untuk apa memikirkan mereka,lagipula mereka juga tidak pernah memikirkanku"Ucapnya menatap kebawah merasakan tingginya gedung kembali merasakan angina yang betiup sembari menangis 'Tuhan,Kaa-san,Tou-san,Nii-san,Sasu-teme,Hinata,minna hiks'

"Gomen"

"ARRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhh"Detik berikutnya Naruto sudah mendarat tepat didepan gedung sekolah dengan keadaan mengenaskan dan TIDAK BERNYAWA.

 **~Kasih Sayang Yang Telah Menjadi Penghinaan~**

Kediaman Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Kurama.

Kurama segera memasuki rumahnya namun heran karena dia tidak merasakan keberadaan Naruto,dia yakin jam pulang sekolah sudah berakhir sejak 1 jam yang lalu,Kurama segera memeriksa kamar Naruto namun nihil,kamar Naruto dalam keadaan kosong segera menuju kekamarnya dan langsung berbaring,namun Kurama merasakan sesuatu yang aneh yang dia berbalik dan mendapatkan sepucuk surat bertulis Namikaze Naruto dengan gambar matahari dibukanya surat itu dan membacanya.

Nii-san,ini aku ingin minta maaf pada Nii-san kalau aku memang membuat Nii-san selalu kesal dan marah sehingga ketahuilah Nii-san,aku sangat Sayang denganmu,tidak perduli dengan caci maki yang Nii-san lontarkan padaku,aku tetap sayang percaya saat Nii-san membaca surat ini pasti sudah ada orang yang menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa selamat dari tragedy -san Naru sangat sayang dengan Nii-san hingga keinginan yang Nii-san maupun Naru usahakan untuk lakukan dan sekarang Naru sudah melakukan apa yang sangat ingin Nii-san terjadi minta maaf Nii-san,aku akan bertemu dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san saat Nii-san sudah selesai membaca surat sudah mau menjadi sosok kakak bagi Naru,Naru selalu sayang Nii-san.

Kurama mengakhiri membacanya diiringi dengan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya,perasaannya sangat tidak enak saat ini dan itu terbuktikan saat dia mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit yang sama yang mengabarkan kematian orangtuanya,namun suara disebrang sana kembali mengabarinya berita kematian,yaitu KEMATIAN NAMIKAZE NARUTO.

"Arrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhh hiks hiks"tangisnya pecah,dia segera berlari keluar menuju rumah sakit.

Berita kematian malang Namikaze Naruto sudah menyebar di media masa,banyak murid-murid KIHS yang terkejut mendengar berita ini dan rasa bersalah timbul dihati banyak yang mengungkapkan perasaan mereka di media social.

"Saya sangat tidak setuju dengan tindakan membully sungguh kejam,seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun harus menjadi korban bully dan mengakhiri hidupnya degan cara yang mengenaskan"bunyi salah satu netizen yang Kurama sudah menangis histeris diruang dimana tubuh tak bernyawa Naruto berada,dia merasa menajadi kakak yang gagal dan tidak dapat melindungi satu-satunya keluarganya karena kebencian yang menutupi belum sempat minta maaf pada Naruto,mengajaknya jalan-jalan,dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati.

Keesokan Harinya,Kediaman Uchiha Fugaku.

Sasuke yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah hendak berpamitan dengan ibunya yang sedang menonton berita ditelevisi.

"Ha ? bunuh diri lagi ? astaga"ucap Mikoto terkejut dengan berita yang tertarik dengan berita tersebut segera menontonnya.

"Pemirsa,kembali lagi berita tentang bunuh diri yang dilakukan oleh remaja ini terjadi di Konoha International High School"

"Itu bukannya sekolah Sasuke ?"Tanya Mikoto pada dirinya sendiri,Sasuke juga terkejut karena berita ini dari sekolahnya.

"Diketahui,salah satu murid KIHS yang diinisialkan N.N melakukan aksi bunuh diri karena tidak kuat akan bullyan terhadapnya disekolah membuatnya melakukan hal yang nekad seperti ini" Sebuah foto murid perempuan yang wajahnya diburamkan terkejut,dia kenal betul siapa ini,walah wajahnya diburam tapi dia kenal siapa berambut pirang pendek,disekolahnya yang berambut pirang pendek hanya satu saja,orang yang dia sakiti..Namikaze berlari cepat menuju garasi dan menaiki mobilnya dan melaju cepat kesekolah tanpa pamit terlebih dahulu pada kalut saat ini,sedih,bersalah,tidak percaya,dan takut dia disekolah,Sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan berlari menuju kelas Sasuke dipanggil oleh Kiba namun dia tetap berlari menuju kelas Naruto.

"Ayo kita kejar dia Kiba"ajak Shikamaru lalu mereka pergi menyusul dikelas Sasuke berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu,dia melihat sekeliling,murid murid duduk sambil menundukkan kepala mereka bahkan ada yang sambil juga melihat Sakura,Karin,dan Ino menangis.

'tidak mungkin' segera memasuki kelas Naruto dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat murid sekelas Naruto menangis bersama-sama sambil mengatakan "Gomen".

"Hiiks Hiiks aku orang yang jahat hiks gomen Naruto"

"Hiks kau ternyata orang yang baik selama ini hiks gomen"

Sasuke menatap papan tulis dan lagi-lagi dia terkejut saat melihat ada tulisan tangan Naruto yang bertulis :

Minna gomen kalau aku punya salah terhadap kalian,aku tidak tahu mengapa kalian begitu membenciku tapi aku percaya,akan ada suatu hari nanti sikap kalian akan ingin sekali mempunyai teman seperti kalian,tapi mungkin karena dosa diriku yang dahulu membuat kalian sangat membenciku,dalam lubuk hati aku sangat sayang dengan kalian dan tidak pernah terpikir untuk membenci kalian karena telah menjadi teman sekelasku,aku akan selalu sayang kalian.

Namikaze Naruto.

"Tidak,ini tidak TIDAK MUNGKIN"teriak Sasuke mengejutkan penghuni kelas,Sasuke berlari secepat mungkin menuju taman sekolah dimana biasanya Naruto berada tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran orang-orang bisa ditahannya air mata yang berhasil keluar dari matanya setetes demi setetes 'Aku harap kau ada disana Dobe'batinnya berharap,namun harapan tinggal harapan saat Naruto tidak ada terduduk perlahan,dia menyesal karena membuat Naruto melakukan itu pasti pembunuh Naruto,bukan secara langsung tapi membunuh batin Naruto.

"Hiks arrrrrhgghhhh hiks hiks"tangisnya sendiri ditaman,ini adalah air mata yang pertama kali Sasuke selain -tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan panggilan masuk,tanpa dilihat siapa yang menghubunginya Sasuke langsung menjawab.

"Ha-alo"Paraunya.

"Otouto kau kenapa ?Apa kau baik-baik saja?biar Aniki jemput kau disekolah!"Suara khawatir terdengar dari ponsel segera menghapus airmnatanya dan bersikap seperti biasa.

"Tidak,aku tidak apa-apa,ada apa kau menghubungiku"jawab Sasuke.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa ,adik dari teman Aniki meninggal dunia kemarin dan kebetulan dia satu sekolah denganmu,apa kau mengenalnya ?"Tanya Itachi.

"Ya,aku salah satu adik kelasku"Jawab Sasuke 'dan aku juga turut membuatnya menderita'.

"Begitu,jadi besok pagi kau mau menemani Aniki keproses pemakamannya dirumah duka Konoha?"minta Itachi.

"Ya,aku akan ikut."jawab Sasuke,dia ingin ikut memakamkan Naruto yang baru diasadari adalah cintanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,besok akan berangkat"Ucap Itachi sebelum memutuskan menatap langit biru yang cerah itu 'Tuhan,seandainya aku diberi satu kesempatan seumur ingin melihat kembali melihat iris shappire itu dan mengatakan aku cinta padanya'batinnya berharap,namun nasi sudah menjadi tidak ada gunanya,karena nyatanya Naruto gadis yang selalu dibully dan dibenci sudah melepaskan diri dari sangkar dunia yang duduk dibangku dimana dia dan Naruto duduk menyendiri di taman dan menyesali semua perbuatannya.

Kediaman Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata yang sedang merapihkan baju-bajunya karena sebentar lagi dia ingin pindah dari tahan dia melihat Naruto,perasaan bersalah selalu berhinggap panggilan masuk dari ponselnya berbunyim,Hinata segera mengangakatnya.

"Moshi moshi"dan detik berikutnya ponsel Hinata sudah mendarat dilantai kamarnya,Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan sungguh terkejut akan berita kematian Naruto yang disampaikan Neji,airmata keluar dari menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak percaya akan berita itu.

"Hiks hiks hiks Na-r-u-to hiks hik g-o-men"tangisnya pecah dikamar itu membuat beberapa pelayan rumahnya mengkhawatirkan Hinata.

Kediaman Kochiro.

Kochiro sedang membaca surat yang dikirimkan Naruto padanya,dia heran mengapa Naruto mengirimkan surat padanya,paling itu hanya surat permintaan maaf membaca surat yang berisi:

Hai Kochiro ini aku Naruto,orang yang selalu keadaanmu dan keluargamu ?aku harap kalian baik-baik ,aku ingin minta maaf jika aku punya salah benar,dunia memang tidak membutuhkanku,dan pada akhirnya aku menerima kenyataan itu dan aku memilih satu langkah yang mungkin itu terlihat bodoh Kochiro,aku tidak pernah ingin membalas dendam padamu karena dari hati terdalam kau menyayangi untuk segalanya,Selamat tinggal.

Entah mengapa kalimat terakhir membuat hati Kochiro sakit secara perlahan.'Apa maksudnya selamat tinggal'.

"Kochiro,Kaa-san ada berita untukmu"ucap Ibu Kochiro saat segera menyembunyikan surat itu,dan menatap kembali ibunya.

"Berita apa Kaa-san ?"

"Kaa-san dengar dari teman Kaa-san yang masih di Konoha,salah satu murid sekolahmu dulu KIHS meninggal dunia akibat bunuh kalau tidak salah Na,Naru,ah iya Naruto, betapa menyedihkannya dia,Kaa-san dengar dia bunuh diri akibat terus dibully ,untung anak Kaa-san tidak sekolah disitu lagi"jelas Ibu Kochiro.

"Kaa-san bisa tinggalkan Kochiro sendiri,aku mohon"ucap Kochiro yang nadanya berubah menjadi datar.

"Eh kamu kenapa ? baiklah Kaa-san pergi"kesal Ibu Kochiro lalu meninggalkan Kochiro -tiba Kochiro menangis,hatinya sangat sakit akan perasaan disangka Naruto yang selalu dia bully dan benci sempat pamit padanya sebelum mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Hiks kau bodoh murung hiks kenapa kau melakukan ini Naruto hiks hiks".

Keesokan harinya dirumah duka Konoha.

Rumah duka Konoha saat ini penuh dengan orang-orang yang memakai pakaian serba dari mereka adalah murid-murid KIHS dan sisanya guru-guru KIHS,dan duduk paling depan sambil menatap foto Naruto yang memakai seragam saat itu bisa dibilang wajah murung namun hanya itu foto yang dimiliki mereka selama Naruto sekolah di KIHS,diaamping Kurama ada Itachi yang mencoba menenangkan Kurama dan dibelakang Itachi ada Sasuke dan Deidara yang merupakan tunangan kiri depan ada Sakura,Karin,dan Ino yang sedang sesunggukkan,Dipojok Kanan ada Hinata dan Neji yang menatap Foto Naruto,Hinata terus meneteskan airmatanya dan Neji terus menenangkannya,di pojok belakang ada teman-teman Junior High School Naruto yakni Sara,Matsuri,Ayame dan lain-lain,mereka juga menangisi Naruto karena mereka juga pernah membully Naruto sewaktu di Konoha Junior High juga ada Gaara,Shikamaru,Kiba juga -orang disana dikejutkan akan kedatangan Kochiro,dia duduk dibelakang Sasuke menatap foto Naruto .Tiba-tiba Neji menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sasuke ada yang ingin baik kita keluar sebentar,ini penting"Sasuke mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya dan mereka keluar dari ruang itu menuju luar rumah disana,Neji menjelaskan apa yang dia lakukan sehari sebelum foto bugil Naruto terkejut akan penjelasan Neji,dia segera mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju keras wajah sahabatnya beserta sahabat Sasuke yang lain menyusul Sasuke dan Neji dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat keadaan Neji yang sudah tersungkur dan Sasuke yang bersiap meninju kembali.

"SASUKE HENTIKAN"cegah Gaara memegang tangan segera membantu Neji.

"KAU,KAU MEMANG MANUSIA PALING KEJI YANG PERNAH KU KENAL"marah Sasuke pada Neji.

"APA BEDANYA DENGANMU,KAU PURA-PURA MENDEKATINYA LALU MENYAKITINYA,KITA SAMA-SAMA KEJAM SASUKE"balas Neji.

"BRENGSEK"Sasuke berusaha meninju kembali Neji namun terhenti saat Hinata mencoba membela kakaknya.

"BERHENTI SASUKE-NII,AKU YANG SALAH DISINI BUKAN MAAFKAN DIA hiks hiks"ucap Hinata.

"KAU DAN KAKAKMU(sambil menunjuk Hinata dan Neji)SAMA-SAMA MANUSIA KEJI YANG PERNAH PERNAH MENAMPAKKAN WAJAH BRENGSEK KALIAN PADAKU LAGI ATAU KALIAN AKAN KUHANCURKAN"ancam Sasuke sebelum pergi memasuki rumah duka kembali karena setelah ini dia akan memakamkan abu Naruto. Shikamaru,Sai serta Kiba menatap intens Neji.

"Aku tidak menyangka punya sahabat sepertimu,aku kecewa padamu Neji"ucap Kiba lalu pergi memasuki rumah duka.

" dari awal seharusnya kami tidak pernah mengenalmu"ucap Shikamaru dingin lalu menyusul Kiba.

"Apa yang kau tuai maka itulah yang akan kau tidak berguna"ucap Gaara sebelum meninggalkan ke-2 orang itu lalu menyusul Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"ARrrrrggghhhh"teriak Neji menyesal jika tahu sahabatnya akan pergi tidak bisa membenci Hinata,dia terlalu sayang padanya hingga mau menjalankan rencana jahat segera membantu Neji bangkit dan mereka pergi meninggalkan rumah duka itu.

Dipemakaman orantua Naruto.

Disana ada Kurama,Sasuke,Itachi,Deidara,Sakura cs serta sahabat Sasuke, dikejauhan Hinata dan Neji melihat proses penguburan abu dan Sasuke segera mengubur abu Naruto dan menutupnya dengan tanah yang masih basah dekat makam kedua orang tuanya.

"Berbahagialah disana Naruto bersama Kaa-san dan Tou -san akan menjalankan hidup Nii-san dengan baik berjumpa lagi"ucap Kurama lalu menanam tanaman hias berwarna kuning yang masih kecil dimakam Naruto agar mereka tahu bahwa dimakam itu telah beristirahat matahari berharga Kurama dan juga Hinata kembali menangis melihat pemakaman itu,sekarang bukan hanya hatinya penuh perasaan bersalah pada Naruto,kini Sasuke ikut membencinya membuat hatinya tambah sakit.

"Nii-san aku ingin pulang" segera mengiyakan dan membawa pulang Hinata.

 **~Kasih Sayang Yang Telah Menjadi Penghinaan~  
5 tahun kemudian.**

5 tahun berlalu semenjak Naruto yang ditinggalkan hidup dengan yang menikah dengan salah satu gadis yang dikenalnya di desa dekat Konoha saat sedang itu bernama Shion,dia gadis yang hidup tanpa adanya keluarga hidupnyalah yang membuat Kurama jatuh cinta dan mereka kini dikarunai 3 anak,2 anak laki-laki dan 1 yang bungsu berjenis dan Deidarapun sudah menikah dan dikarunai 2 anak, 1 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan dan Deidarapun sekarang dalam keadaan mengandung anak ke-3 teman-teman Sasuke sudah menikah termasuk Sasuke menikahi gadis desa bernama Takahashi Herra yang sekarang menjadi Uchiha gadis bersurai merah dengan iris mata sebiru shappire mirip seperti Naruto,iris matanyalah yang membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya setelah cintanya pada Namikaze mempunyai 1 anak laki-laki bernama Menma yang bersurai hitam seperti Sasuke dan beriris Biru seperti mereka,yakni Sasuke,Menma,Herra dan teman-temannya semasa di KIHS datang mengunjungi makam Naruto ditandai dengan bunga matahari yang indah yang entah mengapa bisa tetap bertahan dan terus bertumbuh walau musim berganti dan bunga itu menjadi sorotan media dan Sasuke membersihkan makam Naruto dari rumpur-rumput merapalkan doa lalu menatap makam Naruto tenang.

Herra POV on.

Naruto,terimakasih karena kau pernah mengisi hati Sasuke-kun hingga sikapnya bisa berubah dari sebelum tidak tahu,apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasuke tidak pernah kami tidak akan menjadi keluarga seperti Naruto.

Herra POV off.

Sasuke POV on.

Dobe,terimakasih karena kau pernah mengisi hatiku walau aku sudah menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai,aku yakin kau pasti setuju,dia gadis yang baik sepertimu dan memiliki senyum yang indah .Aku sungguh mencintainya sama seperti dulu aku mencintaimu,aku juga sekarang memiliki anak yang sangat mirip denganmu walau rambutnya hitam, kau adalah kau dan Herra adalah Herra,kalian tetap berbeda tapi tetap sama-sama orang yang paling berharga aku punya Naruto.

Setelah itu mereka pamit pergi meninggalkan makam dan pulang kerumah di Konoha International High School,teman-teman Naruto lainnya datang kesekolah untuk tulis yang terdapat tulisan tangan Naruto disimpan dengan baik-baik oleh pihak sekolah sebagai penghormatan terakhir mereka bagi salah satu murid pintar mereka.

Naruto,berkat kehidupanmu yang sungguh menyedihkan sadar bahwa kami harus menghargai orang-orang disekitar kami yang kadang kami benci tanpa belum tentu mereka membalas membenci kita namun sebaliknya mereka membalas kita dengan senyum tulus apa yang kau lakukan menjadi pembelajaran bagi mereka yang suka membully dan mencaci maki orang lain untuk menghargai mereka karena mereka juga punya hak untuk hidup bahagia.  
Sekali lagi terimakasih Naruto,Karena pernah terlahir didunia ini.

 **Kasih Sayang Yang Telah Menjadi Penghinaan**

 **T**

Halo semua,sudah lama gk update nih yah karena saya kehilangan ide untuk melanjutkannya dan akhirnya ide itu muncul setelah memaksakan diri untuk menonton sinetron-sinetron 'aneh'.Dan beberapa adegan kuambil dari drama Korea 49days maaf bagi uang kurang kasih bagi yang telah setia membaca fic ini dari awal hingga ada beberapa project fic baru,namun saya harus menyelesaikan 1 fic dulu baru buat fic beberapa project fic saya :

Mokugekisha(Saksi Mata)

Gaara dan Naruto,sama-sama tinggal didesa Suna yang berada didekat entah karena alasan apa,orang-orang yang tinggal disuna dibantai secara dan Naruto menjadi saksi mata untuk kejadian itu dan kepolisian Konoha berusaha mengungkap kasus pembunuhan dan Sasuke sebagai salah satu polisi berusaha mengungkap tragedy itu dengan mencari Naruko dan Gaara namun,Gaara dan Naruko memilih lari dari polisi dan hidup dengan tujuan yang entah alasan pembunuhan itu ?dan bagaimana nasib Gaara dan Naruko yang hidup ditengah kota yang belum pernah mereka rasakan dan apakah cinta terjadi diantara mereka,dan apakah pasangan Sasuke dan Naruto berhasil memecahkan masalah tersebut?.sasufemnaru,gaaruko,dan lain-lain.

Sad Memory

Naruto gadis berambut pirang beriris shappire diadopsi dari kecil oleh keluarga kehidupannya disana hanya disayang oleh Mikoto dan Fugaku saja,sedangkan Sasuke dan Itachi sungguh membeci Naruto karena mengambil perhatian orangtua mereka,merekapun melancarkan rencana untuk membuat Naruto kelanjutan kehidupan Naruto ?.Sad ,itafemdei.

Toso no on'nanoko nohi(Perjuangan sigadis matahari)

Naruto gadis periang yang memperjuangkan hak asasi para pengemis disekitar kota yang mengetahui rencana Naruto marah besar dan mereka mengusir Naruto dari kediaman mereka karena Naruto secara tak langsung akan berurusan dengan pemerintah mereka yaitu Uchiha,mereka terkenal dingin dan kejam dalam menjalankam sebagai anak sang pemimpin bosan dengan kehidupannya dan memilih berkeliling dikehidupan rakyat dibawah pimpinan Naruto berhasil mewujudkan mimpinya dan berhasil membuat keluarganya mengakui perjuangannya ? dan apakah Sasuke akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik yang dapat menggantikan kebosanannya ?.sasufemnaru,itafemkyuu,sasofemdei dan masih banyak lagi.

DAhhh itu beberapa project mohon dukungannya untuk memberikan pendapat saatnya sesi balas Review ;)

Balas Review Segment

Hiori Fuyumi : Terimakasih sudah kembali mereview fic akhirnya saya membuat penderitaan Naruto berakhir dengan cara yang chapter ini sesuai dengan harapan lagi terimakasih banyak.

Sabaku Hime : Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk jadi ngefly nih karena fic saya dijadiin maaf saya ngupdate nih chapter hampir sebulan lebih,karena lagi nyari-nyari inspirasi(Alasan bilang aja males).Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak.

Xiaolia : Terimakasih sudah kembali menyempatkan mereview fic maaf Xiaolia saya bikin Naru tidak kuat dan bunuh diri,tapi berkat aksinya orang-orang disekitarnya mendapatkan pelajaran untuk menghargai orang-orang disekitar lagi terimakasih banyak.

Lusy922 : Terimakasih sudah mereview fic lucy-san sudah dijawab dichap lagi terimakasih banyak.

Sunrisehime : Terimakasih sudah sudah update dan menjadi penutuh cerita ini dan mohon pendapatnya untuk project saya lagi terimakasih banyak.

Tos see baa :Terimakasih sudah mereview fic saya terimakasih banyak sudah menyukai fic ini,soal kata yang hilang mohon maaf yah itu saya ngupdate lewat hp dan otomatis aka nada beberapa kata yang hilang dan saya kurang teliti waktu lagi terimakasih banyak.

Yukiakibaru : Terimakasih sudah mereview fic saya salam kenal juga dan anu aneh rasanya dipanggil senpai padahal saya baru bergabung menjadi author bulan desember lalu,tapi tak lagi terimakasih banyak.

Dan tadi adalah balas review segment terakhir di fic semua yang sudah setia membaca fic ini saya ucapkan terimakasih karena berkat dukungan dan pujian kalian saya bisa melanjutkan fic saya ini,dan mohon memberi pendapat para reader untuk project hanya akan membuat 1 cerita baru dan itu harus diselesaikan terlebih dahulu sebelum membuat cerita baru lagi,tujuannya agar saya bisa fokus pada cerita Kata.

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK MINNAAA XD

WEDOCAREABOUTSASUFEMNARU

REVIEW PLEASE ?

FLAME ? SAYA AKAN MENERIMANYA JIKA DENGAN ALASAN YANG LOGIS.


End file.
